


Love Me Dead

by Hopespeen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: A wee bit OOC, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, But usually pretty in character, Depression, Drunk Shenanigans, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Kinda, Kokichi ruins everything, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Past Abuse, Slow Burn, Smut, Strap-Ons, but poor junko too, poor Miu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopespeen/pseuds/Hopespeen
Summary: College AU- No Despair. Miu and Kokichi go to a Greek party to meet Kokichi's tinder match and his friend, who got them inside. But who is this girl, and what does she want with the beautiful, busty, blonde girl genius?Sorry I'm shitty at captions! Explicit for smut in later chapters.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Enoshima Junko/Iruma Miu, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Komaeda Nagito/Oma Kokichi, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Sonia Nevermind/Owari Akane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	1. But who the fuck is it?

“Iruma, wait up!” Miu stopped dead in her tracks. She could recognize the purple-haired boy’s voice anywhere. A small smile spread upon her face- although she and Kokichi often bickered, he had become one of her closest friends after suffering through the first year of university together. She had just gotten out of a particularly grueling nanotechnology class and was headed to get food at the dining hall, so Oma's sudden arrival was both surprising and convenient for her.

“What the hell do you want, fuckface?” Miu grinned as she turned to face the boy, breathing heavily, as though he had been running to catch up to her. “Jesus fucking christ Cock-ichi, you’ve got to work out more... the psychology building is literally 20 feet away...”

“I came... from the dorms... you fat... ugly cow...” He panted, hands resting on his knees, trying desperately to regain his breath. When he finally recovered, he smiled cheekily up at Miu, who was glancing around the courtyard in boredom. “Hey!! Pay attention to me!!!” 

“Well what the hell do you want?! What the fuck was so important that you had to run from the dorm instead of texting me?” He responded by shoving two neon pink wristbands into her face. “Wha... what are these?”

“21 and over bands for a Greek party tonight!” Kokichi beamed at her as she glanced over the wristbands. They could have pretty easily been faked- hell, what was she thinking, Kokichi probably DID fake them- but she had to admit that it felt nice to be given a gift like this. Wait-

“How much do you expect me to pay you for this?” Miu shoved a finger in his chest accusingly.

“Whoa! Relax! ORDINARILY I would have made you pay for it, yes, but you’re...” he trailed off, looking at the pavement beneath them, his left hand rubbing his right bicep bashfully. Many women, and men, have fallen for his shy act before, but Miu simply grabbed him by the bridge of his nose and pulled slightly upwards.

“I’M WHAT-”

“OW! WHAT THE FUCK!!!! LET GO AND I’LL TELL YOU!!” Miu let go and took a step backwards, looking at Kokichi expectantly. He glared and gingerly touched his nose. “It still hurts, saggy tits...” He sighed. “But whatever. You’re the only reason I even got the wristbands.”

“Uh, what do you mean?” 

“Well, I was texting with this guy I met on Tinder, and he said in his bio to ask about a greek party happening tonight. So obviously, I was like, 'hell yeah!', and I messaged him to get in. At first he said he COULDN'T get me in, and I almost unmatched him, but he just sent me a snap saying that I could come as long as I brought you! So I picked up the wristbands from one of the sorority girls in my dorm and came to tell you!” Miu stared at him quizzically. “What? Do you not want to go or something?”

“That’s not it. I’m confused why a gay guy on tinder is only letting the world’s horniest twink go to a rave if he brings his busty blonde bombshell with him.” Miu thought for a moment, and then laughed out loud. “Haha! I guess a body this sexy could blur the lines, even for a homo like him!” 

Kokichi rolled his eyes.“Har har. He said that his friend saw the picture of both of us on my profile, and she thought you were cute. She’s the one throwing the party too, so don’t piss her off!” Kokichi warned, a sneaky smile still on his face as he began walking away. “I’ll come get you in an uber at 9:00 pm. Try to wear something sexy, I know that’s hard for you.” He let out one last giggle before dashing in the direction he came.

“Sh.....” Miu stammered, staring at the single wristband that Kokichi had left behind. “S...She???” She glanced at her watch. 5:00. “I guess I’ll eat.” As she strode towards the dining hall, she found that her heart was beating furiously. She talked a big game, sure, but she really wasn’t very experienced in flirting or sex at all, and she had definitely not had very much experience with women. Was she going to disappoint this girl? Did this girl even want sex at all? 

Miu was so lost in thought that she didn’t even notice Kaede waving at her from her table. As she ordered her regular pork fried rice, she felt a cold, small object suddenly strike the back of her lower thigh. Alarmed, Miu turned around to see Akane preparing to throw another grape at her, smiling brightly once she realized she had been caught. Miu smiled in return and sat down with them as she waited for her food to be prepared. 

“Damn, Miu, it’s not like you to be so in your head. Well, it is, but it’s usually in a conceited way, not a thoughtful way.” Kaede chirped, her hands folded in her lap.  
“It’s not like you to not be getting fingerbanged by Shuichi, but you don’t see me talkin’.” Kaede blushed, and Miu sighed. “Sorry. I guess, yeah, I’m a little in my own head today. Kokichi gave me this ticket to a sorority party tonight, and-”

“Wait. Tonight?” Akane’s attention snapped away from her food for a second, staring at Miu intensely, mouth full of food. 

“Uhhhhhhh...” Miu’s face flushed- she really wasn’t used to being put on the spot like this. Especially not from Akane, seeing as the upperclassman usually teamed up with her to tease Kaede or Chiaki. 

“A sorority party, tonight. Right?” Akane repeated. Miu nodded quickly. “Do you know which sorority?”

“Nnnnnn....no....” Miu looked at the ground beneath them. “All I know is that Kokichi matched with this gay guy on tinder and his sorority friend called me cute and told Kokichi to bring me....” Miu glanced up at Akane, who’s face remained blank for a few seconds before twisting into a small grin. “W.....What, you big bitch? What the hell are you smiling about?” Trying to sound demanding, her meek tone of voice betrayed her. 

“I know exactly who you’re talking about, that’s all.” Akane kept smiling, returning to her food. “Sonia is in that sorority. It sounds like Kokichi matched with Komaeda- that’s Hajime’s best friend, he’s mentioned him before- and the girl that wanted you there was probably...” Akane stifled a laugh, bits of food flying out of her mouth. 

“WHO???” Miu snapped in annoyance, causing Chiaki to nearly drop the tray she was holding as she approached the group. “Oh, shit. Sorry, gamer chick.”

“That’s alright. What are we screaming about today?” Chiaki asked, sitting down and pulling out an extra chair beside her. Just as Miu was about to ask about it, Hajime appeared with a bowl of plain white rice and a cup of miso soup. Miu started to realize how hungry she actually was when she wasn't preoccupied with thoughts of tonight.

“Is my food really not ready-”

“We were talking about how Miu was invited to Sonia’s sorority party tonight because Komaeda’s best chick friend wanted her there.” Akane shared a knowing smile with Chiaki, while Hajime tried his best to keep a straight face. Miu snapped her attention to Kaede, who seemed just as lost as she did, before she turned to Hajime.

“What the fuck is everyone laughing about!” Miu snapped again, hands balling into fists. 

“Calm down, calm down. It’s not a bad thing. She’s... she’s honestly really hot.” Hajime looked at Chiaki nervously, who nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah, she’s really hot. Just pretty crazy, even for you.” Chiaki gestured at Miu with her spoon. “I don’t know if she wants a hookup or what, but you’re probably in for a bit of a wild ride.” 

“If you’re lucky, that is!” Akane’s laughter echoed in the dining hall, drawing attention from everyone around them. 

“Wh...” Miu’s face flushed as she sunk into her seat. “N.. NO! You mean if SHE’S lucky!! Anyone, guy or gal, would be LUCKY to touch a body like this!” Miu shot up from her chair, her confident statements juxtaposed by the blush on her face. 

“I agree, Miu! But be safe tonight! You know how Kokichi gets.” Kaede shot her a friendly smile. “I actually think that Kaito might be going too. If you want, Maki and I could help you get ready! When do you have to leave?”

Suddenly stricken by nerves, Miu was unable to form one of her trademark snarky responses and simply responded “Uhhhhhhhhmmmmm... 9:00... why do you care...stalker...” 

Kaede stood up, her empty tray in hand. “Well, it’s already 6:00! You should start getting ready now. I’ll text Maki!” 

“O-okay, let me get my food too, and we can go.” Miu turned to the rest of the table. Akane was finished with her food, and alternated between texting and longingly looking at the new selection of desserts. Hajime and Chiaki were both focused on Chiaki’s nintendo switch, with Hajime feeding her rice every now and then. “See ya, guys.”

“Have fun! Be careful, she’s sneakier than you think.” Chiaki smiled sweetly before returning to her game. Miu had only just realized that they had never told her this girl’s name when Kaede shoved her pork fried rice in her hands, leading her out of the dining hall by her shirt sleeve. 

“Jeez, they made it sound like you’re about to be hooked up with a mental patient,” Kaede laughed, a little huffing sound as she an Miu walked towards the dorms. “I’m sure it’s not that serious, but be careful anyways. You and Kokichi are my friends, and I don’t want you guys getting hurt. Kaito, either, so if you see him, look out for him too.”

“Yeah, I get it, Kaeidiot, I’m not gonna let Kokichi get too drunk.” Memories of a blacked-out Kokichi projectile vomiting in a fully occupied Uber made Miu shudder. “Besides. I think he’s going to be a little too preoccupied to get too drunk, if you get my drift.” She glanced at her watch once more. “Kaede, it’s only 6:10, why do I need to get ready now?”

“Well, do you know what you’re wearing?” Miu froze suddenly, anxiety beginning to set in. “Oh, shoot, don’t worry, I wasn’t trying to make you nervous!” Kaede wrapped an arm around her shoulders reassuringly. “I just want to make sure you feel as confident as possible for tonight! I do know you, you know.” 

“Yeah, yeah...” Miu trailed off, reaching for her key card as they approached the entrance to her dorm building. 

“Oh, wait, Maki’s almost here, let’s just wait outside a minute.” Kaede peered around the other side of the entrance for any sign of Maki. “I asked her to bring you something. You’ll need some food in your stomach for it though, so eat up.” Kaede reached in her coat pocket and pulled out a fork, handing it to Miu with a smile.  
Miu flipped open the styrofoam container and sighed in contentment at the familiar flavors. “Why do I need to eat for it? I’m not complaining or anything, but why would I need to eat for whatever she has? Is it vodka or something?” Miu chuckled, stopping when she notices Kaede’s slight blush. “You really got me vodka? How? You’re literally younger than me!” 

“Well, it’s not very much, just a few of those airplane bottles that’s only like, a shot.” Kaede looked down with a shy smile. “And usually I wouldn’t tell someone to drink before meeting someone, or before going to a party where they have a 21 and over wristband, but I know you.... you’re gonna get drunk, no matter what we say... and frat parties are dangerous places to drink at, so I figured that if we got you some of your own, you wouldn’t have to drink their stuff.” She looked at Miu once more, bringing her hands in front of her and lacing them together. “It’s only three shots anyways. Not enough to black you out, and only barely enough to get you drunk when you’re on a full stomach. I didn’t know how drunk you’d want to be when you met this girl, but I know that usually you like to take one shot for...what was it?”

“Liquid courage.”

“Liquid courage, yes, that’s it.”

“I made you take a shot when you met Shuichi. Remember?”

“Yes, unfortunately, I do remember.” Kaede and Miu laughed together as they remembered their high school years, marked by Miu's desperate attempts to get Shuichi and Kaede to admit their feelings for each other. “Hey, there’s Maki!” 

Maki briskly walked up to the duo, her small black backpack stuffed to the brim. "You guys ready?" 

"Hell yeah!" Miu smirked as she put away her food and swiped her keycard, leading the girls to her dorm room.

“Okay!” Kaede clasped her hands together once all three of them had entered the room, turning to face Miu with an excited expression. “It is time for you to take a shower.” 

“Whaaaa....” Miu sunk down a little, embarrassed by the implication. “y....you take a shower....you smell like a petco fish tank....” 

“No, Miu, take a shower so you can shave and clean your face before you use makeup. You don’t smell.” Maki stated matter of factly as Kaede stood behind her, taken aback by Miu’s previous statement. “We’ll get everything ready out here. After you’re done we can pick your outfit and start getting ready. We’ll pregame with you.”

“Oh, are you all going out without us? Some sort of couples drinking party?” Miu accused, jealousy dripping from her tongue. 

“Heh...no. Kaito and I will be at the party too, but we have to do something first. Kaede will just be here helping us, unless she wants to drink too.” Maki shot Miu a small smile. “So, I’ll be there to help you. Now, take a shower, because I’m going to need to shower too, and I’m using yours.”

“Ugh, fine. Try not to stink it up.” Miu turned towards the showers. As she undressed, her phone lit up with text messages from Kokichi. 

Messages: Kokichi  
Kokichi: u ready bitch??????? 2 hours until u get blacked out and eaten out ;)))  
Kokichi: And don't try to lie, I know u want to get fucked tn  
Miu: shit, I guess it is only 2 hours now  
Miu: You are not getting blacked out I’ll fucking kill you if you ruin this  
Kokichi: :((( aww okkkk... I wasn’t going to anyways, just for you :p  
Miu: is that a lie  
Kokichi: No!!  
Kokichi: well, yes, but I really wasn’t going to black out  
Miu: Ok homo see u in 2hrs  
Kokichi: Ok homo byeeeee

Miu grinned as she put her phone down, and she stepped into the shower, allowing the warm water to calm her nerves. It’ll be fine. They said she was hot anyways. Crazy doesn’t matter if she’s hot, thinks I’m hot, and just wants to fuck. Miu stood for a moment. Of course she wants to fuck! My body is banging! I’m hot as shit!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Miu glanced at the clock- 8:45 pm. Fifteen minutes until Kokichi would get her in an uber. She suddenly found herself wishing that she and Kokichi lived in the same dormitory, if not just for simplicity, and so she didn't feel like such a loser waiting up for him. 

She turned back at Kaede and Maki. Kaede was putting the finishing touches on Maki’s hair, something she had done to Miu not but 20 minutes prior. Miu sighed and opened her phone camera to check herself out while she waited. She had to give Kaede credit for this- Miu’s hair and makeup both looked incredible, and matched her outfit, skin tight black jeans and a long-sleeved pink V-neck, without drawing any attention away from her natural features. She looked hot, and she knew it. 

“Miu, quit admiring yourself and take your first shot already.” Maki slid Miu an airplane-sized vodka bottle from across the counter, a sly smile on her face. “I didn’t steal these from Kaito for nothing, you know.” 

Miu turned the small bottle over in her hands before focusing on the stash of alcohol that Maki had brought. "You stole ALL OF THAT from Kaito? That's a lot more than three shots, Kaediot!" 

"A-ah! I only told her to bring three!" Kaede nervously took a step back.

"Relax. I brought the others for me and for Kaede in case she wanted some. I don't think.....Kaito won't mind." Maki smiled to herself, immediately stopping when she sees Kaede smiling happily at her. "Hey... do you WANT to die?" 

“You’re one crazy bitch, Maki... you’re almost likeable sometimes!” Miu teased before opening the shot. She took a deep breath. “Bottoms up,” she whispered before downing the entire bottle in one go, trying her best not to show her disgust to her friends. “Wow, super good. Thanks for realsies, Maki.”

“Realsies? That’s not ok for you to say yet, you’re not drunk.” Maki smiled again, something she had done more tonight than any other time Miu had seen her. Maybe it was her relationship with Kaito, but something has made her a lot happier lately, even around Miu and Kokichi, so Miu wasn’t going to be doing any complaining. “Anyways. I think your ride is here.” Maki nodded towards Miu’s phone, which was playing Kokichi’s trademark ringtone. Miu scrambled to the other side of the counter and frantically picked up. 

“Hello???” Miu nearly screamed, the adrenaline from the vodka shot and from nearly missing the call combining to become a surge of anxiety.

“Uhh, relax, bitch. I’m outside so come on. Don’t forget your wristband.” With that, Kokichi hung up, leaving Miu to grab her things. As she searched for her purse, Kaede reached around Maki to throw it in Miu’s face. 

“Be careful! You look super hot. Call any of us if you need us.” Kaede smiled and waved her off. 

“Kaito and I will be there closer to 11:00. I’ll try to find you when we get there.” Maki smiled once more, taking down her second vodka shot of the evening.

“Thanks guys. See you soon, Maki. Let’s do lunch tomorrow, Kaede. Normal spot. See ya!” With those final parting words, Miu rushed out of the dorm and into the black sedan in front of her. "When the hell are you EVER early?" Ignoring her, Kokichi smiled cheekily and giggled before handing her a flask. 

“Take a sip, Ew-Ruma. I got your favorite flavor!” Miu hesitantly brought the flask to her lips, the burning taste of vodka burning through her nose, with the faintest taste of raspberry to soften the blow. 

“Kokichi.. this sucks.” The two laughed as the uber took towards its destination, both of their worries withering away as they complimented each other and gossiped about their lives.


	2. You owe me

Miu had been so relaxed chatting with Kokichi in the uber that she nearly forgot where they were going until they arrived. The uber pulled up on a somewhat secluded side street, about 10 minutes away from campus, illuminated by flashing lights and filled with other groups of college students hoping to get inside. Miu traced the paper wristband with her pointer finger, anticipation and nerves suddenly flowing back, causing her to go silent. 

"Ok, we're here! Thanks sir!" Kokichi smiled and waved at the uber driver before dragging Miu outside with him, fiddling with her shaking wrist to get the wristband on. "Jesus fucking christ, Miu..." He sighed, relenting to Miu's nerves and settling for a crooked wristband placement before placing both of his hands on her shoulders, looking the taller girl directly in the eyes. "You're hot. You're sexy. I'm never, ever going to say this to you again, but I bet you're even hotter than whoever this bitch is. She IS a hag, after all. Plus, sorority girls age like, 40 times faster because of how much they drink and how many drugs they do, so I guarantee you're fine. You might even have to say no because she's ugly." When Miu finally nodded, Kokichi loosened his grip and dusted her shoulders before leading her to the center house, which had a line from the entrance extending into the street. "Aw..."

"Hey, uh, Kokichi?" A tentative voice called out to the pair from the front porch of the house. Kokichi's face twisted into a wicked smile, grabbing Miu's hand and leading her up, past the line, to the doorway. 

"Hey, let go!" Miu snapped her arm back as they approached the boy. He was decently attractive- though, she was confused as to whether he would be the top or the bottom, because he looked like he was just about as much of a twink as Kokichi. Sure, he was taller- just about Miu's height, actually- but 5'1 wasn't a hard mark to beat for a boy.

"In the flesh! And YOU must be Mr. Nagito Komaeda." Kokichi grinned and gestured towards Miu. "I brought her, like you asked! Can we pretty please skip the line?" Miu rolled her eyes as Kokichi laced his hands around Nagito's waist, pulling their lower halves together. 

"Of course. Junko is inside here somewhere. You can't miss her, trust me." Nagito smiled at Miu as he led the pair inside. Her anxiety grew stronger as she followed to boys- Junko? What the hell kind of name is Junko? Was this just some elaborate prank to get her here?

The interior of the house was even bigger than it looked from the outside, filled to the brim with drunk college students talking and dancing with each other. There was a swirly staircase leading up to the second floor, which looked significantly less occupied.

"Can I get either of you a drink? You DO have the right wristbands, after all!" Nagito asked cheerfully, slipping his hand into Kokichi's. Miu felt her cheeks flush as she realized that she was the third wheel for Kokichi once again. 

"You two go get a drink. I'm going to find Sonia. Be careful, Kokichi. Nice to meet you." Miu awkwardly signed off, eyes fixated on the wooden floor beneath them. If this girl wanted to meet her so badly, why didn't she wait at the door like Nagito?

"Ok, if you're sure. I think Sonia is upstairs-if you say Junko invited you here, they'll let you through." Miu narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Oh, yeah, you guys aren't really allowed upstairs, technically, so you have to say that Junko invited you or they'll just think you're some girl."

"What the fuck is this??" Miu let out an exasperated sigh, Nagito's smile falling. "Is this fake? Why the hell am I only figuring this all out now? And why the fuck isn't she coming to meet me???" Miu held up her hand. "Nope! Don't answer. My bad. I'm going upstairs to find Sonia, because she'll actually tell me what's going on. Kokichi, you know what to call." She walked towards the stairs, feeling more and more defeated with each step she took. Once she hit the midpoint of the staircase, she glanced back at the party- Kokichi, of course, was dancing with Nagito near the bar, a cheesy smile on his face. There was nobody else in the crowd that Miu could immediately recognize, or that immediately caught her eye, for that matter, so she started back up the stairs somewhat dejectedly. She found herself hoping that this Junko girl WAS upstairs after that, because if she was going to get laid, the other person better be hot enough to make her look twice, and nobody had yet done that for her. When she reached the top, a petite, freckled-face girl held out a single hand, blocking Miu from going any further. 

"The party is downstairs, only alphas are allowed upstairs." She said matter-of-factly, staring down at Miu.

"Alphas only? Then I'm in the right place!" Her laugh was more deafening than the music from downstairs. "Anyway bitchface, Junko invited me here personally, and Nagito said that I should go upstairs to find her. Plus, I'm looking for-"

"Miu!" Sonia's delicate voice sounded from the first doorway. "I had no idea you were coming! You can let her through, Mahiru." The redhead shot Miu an apologetic smile before letting her through. "Is Kokichi here as well? And, um, what about Akane? Is she here?"

"Sorry princess, Akane isn't coming this time, so you can't confess your love for her. But, yeah, Kokichi's downstairs with some guy named Nagito." Sonia laughed nervously before she registered the latter part of Miu's statement, gasping and covering her mouth with her hand. How effortlessly regal, Miu thought to herself. 

"Really? Kokichi is the guy that Nagito was talking about?" Sonia looked off with an inquisitive look on her face. Miu was really getting tired of this ask-and-answer game.

"Yes, yes, yes, Nagito and Kokichi hooked up on tinder and before you ask, I'm the one that Junko wanted here." Sonia's smile grew as Miu said this, cheering gleefully. "U-uhhhh...... what....what are you doing....."

"Sorry Miu! I'm just excited. Junko is a great girl. She's just.... I don't know. Misunderstood." Sonia offered her hand to Miu, leading her down the upstairs hallway. They passed multiple doors- damn, this house really was bigger than she thought- until they suddenly stopped at the end of the hallway, in front of a door that was half black and half white. "I think she's in here....yes. She's just letting her phone charge in here, and I think she's alone, so hurry on and introduce yourself! I'll be here with Mahiru." With one last smile, Sonia retreated back towards the party, shooting Miu a thumbs up as she rounded the corner. Miu turned to face the door once again, her hand resting on the doorknob. Should she knock, or should she just walk in? If this girl wants to hookup, there's no need to be polite, right? 

Miu took a deep breath and opened the door quickly, expecting to find some girl sitting down, but instead finding absolutely nothing. "What the ffuuuUUUUUuuuck, Sonia?" Miu quitely whined to herself as she looked around the empty room. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Miu put her head in her hands and groaned- this was becoming FAR too much work for her liking. Upon further inspection, Miu noticed a flask on the nightstand, picking it up and opening it. If she was going to get tricked into coming to meet some fake crazy girl, she may as well be drunk for it so she can blame her actions on alcohol. As she brought the flask to her lips, a voice bellowed throughout the room, causing Miu to drop the flask onto the carpet beneath her.

"Oh my god, you came!" Miu quickly turned around to see a pink-haired girl in the doorway, flashing her a toothy smile before stepping closer. Miu could nearly feel herself melt as the girl pressed a hand to Miu's neck, kissing her on the cheek before picking up her flask. Hajime and Chiaki were right; this was the most beautiful girl Miu had ever seen. Tall and thin, wearing an obscenely short skirt and a cropped tank top that highlighted a rack rivaling Miu's own, Miu found herself speechless as she and the girl sat back down onto the bed. "I'm Junko Enoshima, by the way. I figured you might want to know the name of the girl who's flask you just, like, took a sip of without permission."

"I-...yeah..." Miu laughed nervously under Junko's intense stare. "Um, Sonia told me you were in here, so I came in, and then you weren't, so... I took a few liberties. You do kind of owe me, after all." 

"Owe you?? For inviting you to a fucking sick ass sorority party and giving you a free 21/over wristband even though you're like, 19?" Junko leaned closer, placing a hand on Miu's thigh. "I'd say you owe me, honestly."

"Already?" Miu whispered, causing Junko to snap her hand back towards herself. Miu shot up nervously. "N-no!! Uh, not like, in a bad way! I was just surprised, that's all!"

"So was I." Junko stood up beside Miu, her head tilted to the side, allowing her pigtails to shift as well. Usually, Miu would rail into someone for choosing such a childish hairstyle, but Junko made them look incredibly sexy. "I've never really been surprised before- by people, anyways. You're like, the first to ever do that." Junko smiled and grasped Miu's face in both of her hands. "People usually jump at the chance to fuck me, Miu, and you didn't. Do you know what that means?" 

"Uhhh... That I'm cooler than your other lays?" Miu could only let out a raspy whisper at this point. The combination of Junko's touchy behavior, her attractive appearance, and the surprise from finally meeting her, has aroused Miu to the point of no return. She found herself regretting her initial reaction immensely, because fuck it all, she could've been fucking Junko right now-

"No, sexy, it means that you're definitely gonna get to!" Junko tilted her head once more, but only slightly this time, as she leaned in close enough to Miu so that her breath tickled Miu's lips when she spoke. "It means you're too good for a quickie in my sorority house during a house party. We're going to have to meet again soon. I can't let such an opportunity go to waste." She leaned away from Miu, flask in one hand, and Miu's left hip in the other. A smile was plastered on her face, and only grew when she saw Miu's intense blush. "You know, for a hot girl, you get flustered, like, really easily. I'll take it as a compliment, I guess."

"You're into being surprised THAT much?" Miu responded, causing Junko to narrow her eyes. "I'll fuck you another time, sure, but are you really into surprise that much, or do you just not want to fuck anymore?" Miu's normal timid behavior in response to arguments completely subsided as the alcohol finally hit her. She brought Junko closer, running a hand along her waist to the small of her back. 

"Nooo, silly. I want to, and I will, fuck you until you forget your fucking name. But I'm so pleasantly surprised by you!" Junko's filthy language contrasted with her carefree tone, and only made the fire inside of Miu grow stronger. "Not to brag or anything, but I'm like, a crazy good analyst. I can usually tell what's going to happen in any situation before it actually happens, you get me?" Junko began tracing the neckline of Miu's shirt with her fingers. "So I haven't been surprised in like, a LONG time. But you surprised me! So, yeah, I'm going to fuck you- if anything, this just made me want to fuck you more. But, I want to savor this, so not tonight. But soon," Junko cooed, her hand finally sliding in between Miu's breasts. "I promise."

As good as it felt to have such an attractive girl so close to her, paying so much attention to her, Miu grabbed Junko's wrist and stepped away from her, completely separating their bodies. "Then stop! I'm already super horny and my tits are super sensitive, so unless you want to fuck me now, let's just, like...." Miu trailed off, unable to find another option for an activity due to her lust. "uhhh... talk, or whatever." 

"Wow, you did it again!" Junko squealed, closing the space between she and Miu once more. "Now I'm definitely not letting you go. This is the most thrilled I've been in a while!" Junko placed a hot kiss on Miu's neck, causing the latter to scrunch her eyes shut and tighten her grip on Junko's shoulders. "Maybe we can do, like, A LITTLE right now...I'm pretty worked up, after all..." She grabbed Miu's jaw, turning her head so that they were facing each other. "But not much." She warned, before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on Miu's lips. Clouded by desire and alcohol, Miu roughly deepened the kiss, knocking Junko back onto the bed behind them. A small moan escaped Junko's mouth as her back hit the comforter, causing her to shove Miu away with a smile. 

"W-wha..." Miu's mind reeled in confusion- did she do something wrong? "Did I, uh-"

"I can't believe this." Junko laughed happily, standing up and shooting towards her dresser, grabbing her phone off of the top. "You did it AGAIN, Miss-" Junko paused. "I don't know your name. I don't even know your name!" Junko exclaimed gleefully before tossing her phone in Miu's direction. "Put your number in there! I want to keep this up for as long as I can." 

"O-ok.." Miu began lazily entering her information into the phone, the realization that she probably wouldn't be getting laid tonight finally setting in. Damn her for being such a hot, spontaneous genius. Her life was so hard sometimes. "By the way, it's Miu Iruma." Miu's boldness hadn't yet subsided, and was even bolstered by Junko asking for her number, so she made eye contact with Junko and continued. "You know, so you know what to scream later."

Junko laughed heartily and walked back towards the bed, snatching the phone back and straddling Miu. 

"You know, for someone who doesn't want sex tonight, you're doing a lot of sexy things." Miu placed her hands on Junko's hips. 

"Yeah, well," Junko started, tossing her phone aside and smiling down at Miu. "I always do sexy things. You're gonna have to get used to it." She started fiddling with Miu's neckline once more. "And it's always possible that I change my mind, y'know?"

As Miu was about to respond, the two heard a brisk knock on the door before it slammed open, showing Sonia, Maki, and Kaito, all with concerned expressions. 

"What the hell, Sonia?" Junko barked, standing to meet the three. "Who the hell are they? I'm in the middle of something!" 

"Sorry, Junko, Nagito's date went off the wall, and they need Miu to help. They're ok, trust me." Sonia looked apologetically at Junko and soon offered the same expression to Miu. 

"Kokichi is in trouble." Miu deadpanned, her mind flashing back to the text where Kokichi promised not to get too drunk. When Kaito and Maki nodded, Miu stood up and brushed past Junko. She sheepishly turned around to face the older girl, embarrassed at the sudden interruption and still charged up from their time alone together "You're awesome, Junko, but I have to go help him."

Junko's frown dissipated, once again being replaced by an excited smile. "You do just keep surprising me, huh?" Junko stepped forward and kissed Miu's jaw. "I'll text you soon, sexy. And by the way," She moved to Miu's ear, making sure that only she could hear what she was about to say. "you better fucking respond, because I never start something I can't finish." She stepped back, smiling, before turning to Sonia, Maki, and Kaito. "So, do you guys, like, have that covered then?"

"Uh, yeah. We just need Miu's help, us three can handle it." Kaito responded, arm around Maki's shoulders. "Sorry about this, Junko... we can hold the next mixer." He gave a goofy smile.

"Yeah, more like you guys are gonna hold the next 10 mixers. You know I don't like interruptions, spaceboy. I'll have one of my girls tell Hagakure. You're lucky you aren't a pledge anymore!" She jabbed teasingly. "Sonia, make sure to delegate that task now. I'm gonna talk to Hagakure in the morning, so he better know by then. For now, though," Junko smirked at Miu. "I'm gonna help my darling Miu and her friends get their drunk friend into an uber." 

"Oh, Junko, that's really not necessary-"

"Shut up, Kaito." Kaito was cut off not by Miu, not by Junko, but by Maki, who glared up at him. In response to his confused expression, she said, "If she wants to help, she can. We did interrupt them, after all." Miu smiled at her reasoning, understanding settling in almost immediately. 

"What a nice wingwoman. And a whipped boyfriend, too- you should consider pledging!" Junko said in a sing-song voice as she reached for Miu's hand. "Well, let's go help your friend. We can't keep Nagito waiting all that long." Maki and Kaito led the march down the stairs, Junko and Miu following closely. From this angle, Miu realized that Junko was actually a little shorter than her. Maybe it was just her extreme confidence that made her seem taller. That, or maybe the platform boots that Miu was just now noticing- she mentally berated herself for being so focused on Junko's chest that she failed to notice them. 

"Do you like them?" Junko asked suddenly, snapping Miu out of her thoughts once they reached the first floor."They were, like, super expensive. Maybe if you're a good little girl, I'll buy you a pair too." Junko snickered as the blush formed on Miu's face from the nickname. "Now that was predictable. Easy, even." 

"Shut the fuck up, slut." Miu spat suddenly, unaware of the venom in her voice until it had already been said. "Ugh, sorry, hot stuff, I'm on edge now because Kokichi got fucked up." 

"Don't be sorry." Junko's tone suddenly became very serious as she made eye contact with Miu, her voice barely audible with the loud music in the background. "Nobody stands up to me, ever, or argues, or disagrees, or says no...." she trails off, a smile on her face. "But you do. It sucks, really. But I like it, for some reason. Maybe it makes me feel like less of a bitch."

"I hope not, because you're definitely a bitch." The two laughed together, staring at each other for a moment before Junko broke away from Miu completely, her smile falling as she strode forward towards Maki, Kaito, Kokichi, and Nagito. 

"Don't start feeling special though, slut!" Junko chirped back at Miu as she approached the group. Miu jogged forwards to catch up, grimacing when she sees Kokichi's drunk body sprawled across the carpet. 

"M..MIIIIIIUUUU! HAHHAHA! MIU IS HERE! Na.. Nagito, have you met my best friend Miiiiiiiuuuuuu?" Kokichi writhed on the floor next to Nagito, who sat cross-legged next to him, smiling.

"I have! I think she's here to take you home now, cutie!" Nagito shifted to start helping Kaito and Maki lift Kokichi's limp body.

"But she has to get laid!!! She was so excited!!" Kokichi exclaimed sadly as he stood up, one arm wrapped around Kaito and one arm around Maki, like a drunk scarecrow. 

Now effectively sober, Miu couldn't hide the massive blush that formed on her face at Kokichi's statement. "Uuuuh.. That's... not true!" She caught wind after a few moments, turning to help the group get Kokichi to the door. "Shut up, twink! Didn't I tell you to be careful????" 

Junko and Nagito walked towards the door, opening it for the foursome and stepping outside. As Kaito and Maki struggled to get all three of them through the door, Miu groaned and took Kokichi's small body into her arms, dragging him outside by herself. Nagito and Junko stared with blank expressions before Nagito finally spoke up, "Maybe we should call him an uber, yes?" 

"Did you really just now think of that, dumbass? It's fucking freezing out here." Junko growled, covering her exposed skin with her hands. 

"Haha, yeah, sorry. I'll call it now. Or I guess I could just drive you guys." He shrugged, removing his keys from his pocket.

"Why didn't you bring that up sooner?" Junko snapped, causing Nagito to drop his keys on the sidewalk in surprise. 

"Junko, you know I just met these people! What would they think if I just offered to drive their drunk friend home, after I just so happened to match with him on tinder? They would think I was trying to take advantage of him!" He huffed as he picked up his keys. "I may be worthless, but I'm no rapist." 

"We would be really grateful if you drove us home. Can you fit us all in your car?" Maki ignored the self-deprecating comment in favor of getting home faster. Her sheer black outfit wasn't suited for standing in the cold for too long.

"Yeah, I can. Junko, you should probably stay here. It is your sorority, after all. I'll go bring my car around." Junko nodded, and Nagito began to walk away, leaving Junko, Miu, Maki, and Kaito with a drunk Kokichi that refused to stand up. 

"Kokichi, for fucks sake, STAND UP!" Miu shouted at the boy, who had gone completely limp, giggling while his friend tried to stand him up. 

"Miu! Hey, hey, Miu! Miu, can I ask you something? Miu, I have a question." Kokichi slurred. Out of sheer frustration, Miu settled for simply leaving him sitting down on the sidewalk. Nagito was coming, anyways. 

"Jesus christ," she huffed under her breath, sharing a look with Maki. "What, Kokichi?" 

"Did you have sex with her?" Kokichi laughed, pointing directly at Junko, who simply smiled. Miu jumped back, unable to meet Junko's gaze and feeling extremely hot despite the temperature outside. 

"N-....Did you have sex with Nagito?" Miu snapped back out of embarrassment, and Kokichi shrugged. "Wait, did you actually-"

"No, Nagito's lame, he wouldn't have sex with anyone here if they were drunk or not." Junko sighed, shaking her head. "So relax." Miu nodded dumbly, finally looking back at Junko. She was very clearly cold, her face flushing slightly and her legs rubbing together, arms crossed around her chest. Maki and Kaito had stepped off in the opposite direction- Maki was on the phone, probably asking Akane or Nekomaru for help, while Kaito waited and kept her warm. Miu looked back at Junko, who suddenly looked significantly less guarded than before. She almost looked uncomfortable. She shifted her weight between both feet, staring down at the ground near Kokichi.

"Thank you, Junko." Miu said, locking eyes with her for the millionth time that night. She actually had very pretty eyes, big and a sort of sapphire blue, with beautiful long eyelashes. She really was blessed with natural beauty, Miu thought to herself. But, she was still hotter. Yeah, that's right. "Do you, want to, like, huddle for warmth, or whatever?" 

"What?"

"Like how penguins do. You look cold." Miu struggled to maintain her composure as Junko only stared blankly at her. "I-If you don't hurry up, I'll change my mind! Do you want to come huddle with me or not!" Miu shouted, shutting her eyes so that she didn't have to look at Junko's dead stare. 

"I-I'LL cuddle with you Miu!!" Kokichi giggled from the ground, where he had fallen onto his back. 

"No wonder Nagito likes you, you're a little slut!" Junko smiled, making her way towards Miu. "Sorry, drunkie, I'll be taking the lead on this one. Maybe next time, if you keep it cool, I'll tell Nagito to take you upstairs." Before Miu could react, she felt Junko snake her arms around Miu's waist, locking her fingers together. "Now, make this worth my while, doll, because I'm cold, and Nagito will be here any second." Junko tutted at Miu, smiling when Miu returned her eye contact. Emboldened by Junko's physical contact, Miu cupped one of Junko's cheeks. The latter's smile slightly faltering, Miu leaned forward and kissed her gently, her other hand running up and down Junko's arm in a futile attempt to warm her up. 

"Wow! Girl love is so special! Neeheehee!" Kokichi's drunk laughs forced Miu to break the kiss, momentarily lingering in her embrace with Junko before she finally moved to pick him up again. 

"I... okay. That was surprising. I'll admit it." Junko conceded, moving to assist Miu in lifting the boy. 

"You don't have to help, sorry that this is so inconveniently timed..." Miu grumbled as she got Kokichi to his feet. 

"Yeah, but..." Junko trailed off, suddenly stepping back. "Yeah, you're right, he's your problem." As Miu was about to respond, Maki and Kaito walked up to the three, phone in hand, while Nagito pulled up beside them. 

"We're all gonna go to Akane's apartment for tonight. He's gonna throw up eventually, and if he gets caught on campus, we'll all get citations." Maki gestured towards Kokichi, who was drifting in and out of consciousness. 

"I give him ten minutes max." Junko shrugged, the entire group turning to stare at her quizzically. "Hey, I've seen this a lot."

"What makes you so sure?" Kaito rolled his eyes. "I've seen this a lot too, you know! And I think he can make it the whole night!" 

"Actually, I agree with Junko. I think we should hurry up and get to Akane's apartment." Miu spoke up from behind Kokichi, trying to move him towards Nagito's car. "Would PROBABLY be easier with some help from the athletic power couple, though!!!" Maki laughed and took Kokichi from Miu, shoving his small body into the backseat of the car with ease. Kaito hopped in beside him, while Maki moved to the front passenger seat. 

"Come on, Miu, you're the one that thinks we should hurry." Maki gestured towards the open seat next to Kaito before sitting down herself and closing the car door. Miu turned towards Junko, who was already smiling brightly at her, moving towards her for an embrace. 

"Bye, Miss Miu. Don't leave me hanging on those texts." Junko winked and gave a flirty wave goodbye before walking off, not allowing Miu any time for a response. Miu's gaze followed Junko to the front door of the house, where she glanced back at Miu for the final time that evening before smiling and closing the door. 

"Miu, for the love of-"

"Okay!!! I'm coming!!" 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Junko's assumption turned out to be astute- after arriving at Akane's apartment complex 5 minutes away, Kokichi began violently throwing up in the courtyard, leaving Nagito only with the relief that he hadn't thrown up inside of the car. As he drove away, Akane lifted Kokichi over her shoulder and started walking towards her apartment, with Maki, Miu, and Kaito following suit. 

After they all got inside, Akane set Kokichi down on the bathroom floor, and greeted the rest of them in the living room. "Well, Ibuki said one of you can sleep in her bed. Chiaki is spending the night with Hajime, so one of you can take her bed too... actually, is that it? Kaito and Maki, you can sleep in the same bed, right?" Akane grinned cheekily as Kaito and Maki flushed bright red. Miu felt grateful that for once this evening, she wasn't the embarrassed one. 

"U-uhhhhh..." Kaito trailed off, a hand on the back of his head. 

"....yes, that's fine." Maki finally said, in an uncharacteristically small voice. Both Miu and Akane's eyes widened at her statement. "Kaito, lets just go, before they can say anything." With that, Maki led Kaito into Ibuki's room, closing the door behind them. 

"Try not to be too loud, I'm right next door!" Akane shouted before turning her attention to a laughing Miu. "So, how did you like Junko? And Nagito, I guess."

"I......" Miu found herself at a loss for words. The entire night had been so confusing, and Junko's words and actions never matching up with each other didn't make it any easier. It was almost impossible to know what she was thinking or wanting at any given time. She was insanely confusing and actually somewhat irritating, but Miu found herself sad to leave her tonight. Nagito, on the other hand, was nice, but always had this weirdly sad undertone to his words, like he was never truly happy. Both of them were unlike anyone she had ever met before. And in truth, she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. "Uhhhh..."

"Yeah, that's about right." Akane grinned before turning back towards Kokichi, who had fallen asleep on the bathroom floor. "They're both good people though, deep down. Otherwise they wouldn't have helped you get this one home with no argument." She went into her room quickly before coming back out with a blanket and a pillow, trying to make Kokichi as comfortable as possible before she went to bed herself.

"I don't know if I'd consider that nice, but yeah." Miu joked, twiddling her fingers a bit. "Sonia is still as nice as ever, though. I wonder when you'll finally grow the sack to ask her out." 

"Huh--" Akane spun around to face Miu, who had a shit-eating grin on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Akane, calm down, everyone knows. I was just joking, anyways. But you probably should do it soon." Miu started towards Chiaki's room. "I think she likes you too!"

"Yeah, whatever. Go to bed. You're all buying me lunch tomorrow. And every other day after that." Akane grumbled before going into her room, closing the door. "Night, Miu."

"Night." Miu said back, even though Akane definitely couldn't hear her. She opened the door to Chiaki's room and collapsed on the bed- she was only now realizing how tired she was from tonight. And how couldn't she be, she thought to herself, when Junko changed her mind every 2 seconds, and when Kokichi acted like a 16 year old girl drinking for the first time? Chiaki was right, Junko WAS fairly crazy. Her weird obsession with being surprised confused Miu to no end. Plus, her quick overcorrections when she and Miu were in more traditionally 'intimate' situations reminded Miu of...well, herself. Maybe Sonia was right about Junko being misunderstood, because God knows that Miu is. Despite all of the confusion, she couldn't help but wonder what might have happened if she and Junko hadn't been interrupted. Would it have continued to be a huge teasing contest, or would Junko have changed her mind after all? 

Miu's thoughts were interrupted by a vibration in her back pocket. She reached in and grabbed her phone, only to see a text from an unknown number.

Text Message: Unknown

Hey, sexy, how's it hangin?

Miu sat in Chiaki's bed in complete darkness, setting Junko's contact up with a stupid smile on her face. If she could see herself right now...she brushed the thought away to answer Junko's message.

Messages: Junko

Miu: Could be better. You?

Junko: I'd say the same.

Junko: Maybe we can make tomorrow better for both of us.

Miu: I don't know... another blue balls session doesn't sound so fun. ;p

Junko: Well who said I'd leave you hanging this time?

Miu: If we weren't interrupted tonight, would you have left me hanging still?

Junko: Maybe. But maybe I won't tomorrow.

Miu: I guess we'll have to see. Text me tomorrow and I'll make it work.

Junko: You telling ME what to do? surprising. Don't let me down, sexy.

With that, Miu turned her phone off, and attempted to fall asleep. Her excitement for the next day kept her up for another hour, until she finally drifted off, the endless possibilities for how tomorrow could go lulling her into sleep.


	3. Fuck yeah I do

When she first woke up, it was almost like she was in her own dorm room, like any other normal day. Only after actually standing up and seeing herself in Ibuki's guitar-shaped mirror, still wearing jeans and a full face of make up, did the memories of last night begin to flood into her mind. Meeting the enigmatic Junko Enoshima had been nothing short of a journey. The amount of ups and downs Miu experienced in their time together rivaled that of a movie. Miu sighed at the realization that, despite being invited with the intention of getting fucked, she left just as horny as she came. She could fuck Junko tonight if she wanted, she thought, she just had to respond when Junko told her to come around-

"Oh fuck!" Miu hissed at herself as she dashed back to the bed, frantically feeling around for her phone. Opening it immediately, she saw that Junko hadn't yet texted her today; and why would she have already texted? It was only 11:00 AM. She threw the party last night, she probably had stuff to do, and maybe she was hungover, or maybe still asleep. With a sigh, Miu quieted her thoughts and put her phone in her back pocket, leaving the room. As she closed the door behind her, she turned and was immediately surprised by the sight of Akane, Maki, and Kokichi, all feasting on McDonald's breakfast sandwiches in the kitchen. Ibuki and Mikan stood beside them with tired expressions. "Well la di da! Did nobody think to wake up lil old me?" Miu bellowed, making Kokichi drop his McMuffin and grip his head in pain. "That's right, you're probably hungover, huh? Well you DESERVE IT!" Miu shouted teasingly. Maki chuckled to herself while Kokichi groaned, joined by Ibuki and Mikan. 

"Hey! Ibuki didn't do anything to you! Mikan and I partied responsibly!" The musician complained, Mikan smiling nervously beside her. 

"W-well... we w-weren't t-too responsible, b-because we're h-hungover." Mikan smiled up at her girlfriend, who then leaned her head on the nursing student's shoulder.

"As cute as that is, where is MY breakfast? And where's Kaito, for that matter?" Miu took a seat next to Maki at the kitchen table, snatching one of the McDonald's bags out of her hands. 

"You're lucky there's nothing in there. And Kaito had to go clean up the sorority house." Maki plucked another McDonald's bag from the counter and handed it to Miu.

"Wait, what? I thought Junko said he just had to hold mixers."

"Yeah, well, he probably pissed her off when he disagreed with her outside. His own fault for being in such a stupid club." Maki huffed to herself as Miu bit into the sandwich. "Don't eat too much, remember, because we're meeting Kaede at noon for lunch." Miu nodded in agreement, setting the sandwich down and grabbing a napkin.

"Did you say, 'Junko'?" Ibuki interjected with a cheesy grin. "Why, did little Iruma break that year-long dry spell with the legendary Junko Enoshima?" Ibuki squealed, turning to Akane and Mikan before continuing, "Guys, did you know about this? Ibuki's mind is reeling with the possibilities!" 

"No."

"Yeah." Ibuki and Mikan's heads both snapped towards Akane, who simply shrugged, balling up her 4th Mcmuffin wrapper. "What? We talked about it at the dining hall, and I asked Sonia to make sure, and she said-"

"Did she say, 'Who cares, Akane? Let's run away together! Let's fingerbang in my mansion, and I'll spoonfeed you caviar in bed! Let's get married in Fiji! Let's-'" Miu's stream of teasing was interrupted by one of Akane's rare nervous reactions. 

"No!!!! No!!!! She did not say that! She did not say that, guys," She reassured Ibuki and Mikan before turning back to Miu. "She ACTUALLY said that Junko raved about you Miu. Not that I should be telling you that, since you're a little bitch that can't even finish a fucking sandwich!" Akane suddenly swooped in and grabbed the remaining half of Miu's breakfast, ruffling her hair as she did so and settling back into her seat with a grin. "That doesn't bode well for you, Miu. Junko likes a girl that eats."

"No lesbian likes a girl that doesn't eat!" Ibuki laughed obnoxiously, wrapping her hand around Mikan's waist and bringing her close. "Isn't that right, Miki?" 

"A-ah!" Mikan squealed in embarrassment, hiding her face in Ibuki's shoulder. "I don't know! I don't know what Junko likes!" 

"Nobody does," Miu sighed. "I really don't even think she knows what she wants because the bitch changed her mind every 2 seconds last night."

"Maybe you're just boring." Kokichi groaned from his seat next to Akane, one hand still clutching his head with an expression of pain. 

"Wow, it's so nice to finally hear from you Kokichi. HOW ARE YOU FEELING ?????" Akane shouted directly into the small boy's ear, causing him to fall out of his seat and onto the floor. "Aw, come on, you baby. You deserve this for getting blacked last night."

"I got blacked last night?" Kokichi's face lit up, a small smile spreading across his cheeks. "Thaaaaaaat's great!" He sprung up from his position on the floor, his smile widening as he grabbed his phone off of the table. 

"Sure wasn't great for the rest of us. Why are you so happy about that?" Maki glared across the table at Kokichi, furiously typing into his phone and giggling. 

"Because it gives me a reason to text Nagito, of course!" Kokichi laughed once more before turning to the rest of the group. "If we just had a boring old time last night while Miu got fucked by some sorority bitch, then texting him first would be awkward! But the situation was the complete OPPOSITE of that! So, I CAN text him first, and it'll give me the opportunity to offer to make it up to him." Satisfied with himself, Kokichi took one more bite of the breakfast sandwich in front of him. "Thanks for the food, Mibuki. You two are the best lesbians I know. For now, anyways." Kokichi winked at Miu before picking up his backpack.

"H-Hey! I don't GET fucked, I FUCK! YOU get fucked, you assless asshole!" Miu yelled after him as he walked out of the apartment, phone in hand. "How is he so composed all of a sudden?"

"I was always pretty sure that Nagito was a bottom, and that he had a crush on Hajime. I guess he's a top after all." Akane wondered aloud as she drank directly from a carton of orange juice.

"I guess he can be assertive sometimes," Mikan squeaked, cowering in fear when Ibuki jumped with surprise.

"What??? No. That boy is a bottom. There's no way he could ever top." Ibuki shook her head furiously, turning to stare back at Miu. "What do you think, Iruma? You met him." Everyone, including Maki, turned to Miu expectantly. 

Tired, and feeling particularly vulnerable, Miu stuttered trying to answer. "U-uhhhhh...... um... Wha.... why would I...." She stared at everyone for a second before trying to give a meaningful answer. "I guess... I mean, he let Junko boss him around, and I thought he seemed like a bit of a bottom at first..."

"That's meaningless. EVERYONE lets Junko boss them around. Except you, apparently." Akane chuckled to herself. "And, apparently, that's a good thing!" She grabbed a jacket from the coatstand in the living room before turning back to the group. "So, Maki, Miu, are you treating me to lunch or what? I expect to be wined and dined for my trouble last night!" 

"What are you talking about?" Maki spat confusedly, standing up to leave with her regardless. "We're just meeting with Kaede-"

"Oh, shit, she did say that." Miu smacked herself on the forehead before turning to Maki apologetically. "Sorry, Maki, but she did say we had to buy her lunch. It was after you and Kaito went to bed." Maki's face flushed as Ibuki whooped with joy. 

"Well... I guess I can tell Kaede where to meet us. Where do you want to go, Akane?" 

"Hmmmmmmm...." Akane pretended to think about it for a moment, a finger to her chin and a smile on her face. "Where do you think??? Take me to Teruteru's restaurant!" 

"That's right, Sonia IS working today, isn't she? Looking for excuses, huh, Akane?" Miu laughed uncontrollably at the unlikely jab from Mikan, who offered a meek smile in return. "I bet she'd love to see you there, right, Ibuki?" 

"Oh, definitely! In fact, we're coming too. I'm not gonna miss the chance to see Akane piss her pants!" Ibuki laughed boisteriously before grabbing her car keys. "To the Lovemobile, everyone! We're gonna get some lesbians laid!" Miu and Akane both flushed bright red, their embarrassment only heightened by the role reversal for friendly teasing. After checking her phone one more time, Miu followed the group to Ibuki's car, realizing that this situation may have been more complex than she and Kokichi both originally thought. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teruteru's restaurant was always busy- people came from all across the country to eat his meals, featuring him in magazines, newspaper articles, and offering him spots on cooking reality shows. He had obtained a great deal of fame from this, but chose to remain in the city, close to his friends and family. Although Miu didn't know him very personally, their personalities seemed similar, and she'd never say no to good food. So when they arrived out front and met with Teruteru, it was like they had all known each other their entire lives. 

"There's my favorite cook!" Akane grabbed Teruteru and picked him up, shaking him like a saltshaker before setting him down. "Fired up yet, buddy? I need you to focus that energy into my food!" 

"You could certainly say that!" Teruteru's eyes dilated and a small dribble of blood came out of his nose as he looked up at Akane, turning to open the door to the building. "You all should know, however, that we are quite full today! I was hardly able to set aside a table with all these group reservations!" He smiled widely, his southern twang dripping with flirtation as he let the girls inside and led them to their table in the corner. "Now, when I heard you were coming, I switched the waitress' rotation around so that you're the lovely Miss Sonia's only table! Work her as hard or as rough as you do so please!" He winked at an incredibly flustered Akane before rushing off. Miu couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at how relatively easy it was to get Akane and Sonia in the same place. Why, in the ever loving fuck, did she have to be horny for the most elusive girl on the goddamn planet? She pushed the thought aside for the time being, sliding into the first seat of the booth, followed by Maki and Akane. 

"Hey, guys!" Kaede's high-pitched voice snapped Miu back to reality, as she slid into the seat next to Ibuki and Mikan, on the opposite side of Miu. "How was the party last night? I heard about Kokichi, but how was the rest of it?" Kaede stared at Maki and Miu, who were both at a loss for words thinking about their respective situations last night.

"Hello, all!" Sonia's airy voice interrupted their awkward and brief reunion. "It's so lovely to see you all! Miu, I hope you had fun last night. I know Junko and even Nagito did!" She smiled lightly at Miu before turning to Akane with what Miu could only describe as heart-eyes. "And you, Akane! I was disappointed that you couldn't make it, I was excited to see you. I guess it's nice to see you now, too, but I want some Akane time to myself sometime soon, OK?" 

"I...I...Yes. Wanttohangouttonight?" Akane rushed through her question, hardly understandable as she struggled to look at Sonia in the eye. Sheepishly, she made eye contact with Miu, silently asking for help. 

"Sorry, what?"

"Sonia, we're having a get-together type of thing tonight at Akane and Ibuki's place. Did you want to come too? It's not gonna be that many people." Miu suddenly asked, a smile on her face. "Also, and this is super awkward and I'm sorry, but I think we all want some water."

"Oh, of course, your drinks! I'll go get them now. And Akane," Sonia cooed, forcing Akane to meet her gaze. "I'd LOVE to go tonight! I can't wait to see your apartment. Would you like me to tell Junko, Miu?"

"Huh??" Miu lost her breath for a second, thoughts of the beautiful pink-haired girl filling her brain again. 

"Well, she's just right over there. I assumed it was why you guys came, actually. I don't think she's noticed you yet, though, since Teruteru gave you all the corner booth." Sonia pointed at a large group to her right. Miu leaned forward to peer past Maki's head, and sure enough, Junko was at the head of the table, indifferently twisting her fork in her hand as the red-haired girl from the other night read from a notebook. 

"Wow, that's a LOT of girls." Akane remarked, looking back up at Sonia. "I can't believe you're in that sorority, but you're over here talking to us! Is it important?" 

"Yes, there are quite a few girls in the sorority, so I'm sure you could find one to court if you wanted, Akane." She smiled, a slightly worried expression on her face this time. "It's not important for me to be there, since I'm the vice president. I'm surprised Junko is even there, actually, I thought she would find this sort of thing boring. It's just a budget meeting. She and I are the only members that aren't required to attend." 

"She does look bored." Akane agreed, glancing over at Miu. "Now's your chance then, champ. Go make her little day. Give her the ride of her life in Teruteru's bathroom." 

Sonia laughed nervously, her hands both up defensively. "Haha, now, now-" 

"Sh-shut up! At least I'm not-" Miu looked over at Sonia, back to Akane, and suddenly stopped herself. "I- I mean, she hasn't texted me yet today, so I don't even know if she wants this. B-but, she'd be a fool.....not to....want me...." Miu trailed off nervously, her admission spreading yet another blush to her cheeks. 

"Oh, Miu, you really couldn't be more wrong." Sonia placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "In fact, hold on a second." She suddenly darted off, leaving Miu and the rest of the table in a daze. 

"W-Wrong about what part????" Miu asked the table nervously. Maki shrugged, while Mikan leaned on Ibuki's shoulder and Akane stared after Sonia. 

"Don't ask me, I can't get a fucking word in edgewise at this damn table." Ibuki grunted, coloring in a picture of a cowboy with a small box of crayons. 

"Where the hell did you get a box of crayons and a coloring book?" Maki asked incredulously, before Sonia approached the table once more, this time not alone. Miu forced herself to look up at the new guest, completely taken by surprise when it turned out to be-

"Hiyoko Saionji?? Wow!" Ibuki laughed, poking Mikan in the chest. "Look, sweetie, it's Hiyoko! From high school! Remember Hiyoko?" Hiyoko shot Mikan a sinister smile before pointing at Miu. 

"Sorry guys, don't have the time! I'm here to get that one." Hiyoko's pointed finger turned into an extended hand for Miu to grab- was this supposed to be more inviting?

"Seriously?" Miu deadpanned, opting to grab the hand despite all better judgment. "She seriously can't come get me herself?" 

"Don't know, don't care." Hiyoko's childlike, happy sounding voice, combined with her indifferent statements, made Miu feel uneasy as Maki and Akane stood up to let her out. 

"Bye, guys." Miu whispered anxiously, too scared to look in the eyes of anyone but Maki, who gave a firm nod. Knowing that this was her trying to be reassuring, Miu felt a little more at ease as she approached the table full of girls, Junko not bothering to look up from her bedazzled cell phone until Hiyoko pinched Miu's hand. "Ow! What?" She hissed in pain and glared at the small blonde before turning to face a smiling Junko. 

"Hello again!" Junko gave her a once over. "Wearing the same clothes as yesterday, huh? Have you, like, not been home yet or something?" Miu's face flushed at the realization. She hadn't bothered to change her clothes from the previous evening because she never took them off- oh god, did she look dirty, did she smell bad, did she- 

"Hey! Attention!" Junko stood up, the table full of girls completely turning to listen to her. "Good job, sheep! I'm leaving. Celestia, make sure that Hagakure and his gaggle of misfit babies have the house cleaned by 3pm. And none of you come back to the house until tonight. Go suck some dick or something." A small black haired girl nodded, immediately taking her phone out to carry out Junko's orders. Satisfied for the time being, Junko turned to Miu, an excited smile on her face as she reached for the blonde's hand. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go, sexy!" Junko dragged her out of the restaurant, leaving an untouched plate of pasta in her place. Once outside, Junko reached into her purse and pulled out a frighteningly sparkly pair of car keys, which she used to unlock a bright pink Jeep. If Junko hadn't impressed her before, she certainly did now. Her fashion sense was almost a complete match to Miu's, and the dedication to make her car match her color scheme was something Miu could only dream of doing. "Do you like it?? I think I might replace it with a tesla soon, honestly." She sighed, bored, as she hopped into her driver's seat. Miu immediately followed, jumping into the passenger's seat with a smile on her face. 

"So, where are we off to?" Miu asked coyly. Obviously, it had to be the sorority house. Where else would she be taking her? 

"What? Oh, we're going to the mall!" Junko shot Miu a cheeky smile before blasting pop music through the speakers, driving like she was on a Grand Theft Auto mission to get to the university square mall. Miu could barely breathe when Junko was driving, let alone voice her confusion, but she finally regained her breath when they were in the parking lot and decided to take her chances.

"Well, I have to say, I'm a little disappointed we aren't at the sorority house." Miu sighed dramatically, hands behind her back, kicking an imaginary rock on the ground. Junko's screechy laughter pierced her ears, causing Miu to preemptively retreat into a defensive position.

"I agree! But it's only 1:00." Junko flashed the homescreen of her phone at Miu with a grin. "So, in the meantime, I'm gonna buy you something sexy to wear for me. And maybe a smoothie or something." Junko looped her arm through Miu's, kissing her on the cheek and leaning her head on the taller girl's shoulder. The simple act of affection reminded Miu of their time last night, and how surprised Junko had been by some of her actions.

"Well, I'm hungry, so maybe we could do the smoothie first, and the outfit if we have time after. I have some questions I want to ask you." Miu smiled confidently as the two strided towards the mall's entrance, Junko's cocky smirk fading into a slight smile. 

"Why, certainly. It may be sexiest to just dress you up in my clothes anyways." Junko maintained eye contact as Miu held the door open for her, turning her body so her eyes never left Miu's, gauging her reaction. Sensing this, Miu blushed slightly, but powered through her anxiety to respond with only a smile. Junko tilted her head quizzically at the lack of a proper response, and the two walked in comfortable silence until they reached the food court. "Go find a table for us, dearest, I'll get the drinks." Junko lightly ran her hand across the top of Miu's chest, essentially petting her, before she turned and headed for the smoothie kiosk. 

At first glance, Miu only found one seating option in the crowded university hangout, quickly moving to take it before anybody else could. While she waited, questions that she wanted to ask Junko floated through her mind, not the least of which was what Nagito wanted with Kokichi. It's not like he couldn't be a top or anything, but what everybody said this morning just made her worried for Kokichi. He had always dived headfirst into relationships, and even though Miu would always be there to help him through it, she wanted to do what she could to prevent it this time. Junko suddenly slammed into the seat across from her, extending one smoothie to Miu while sucking on the straw of her own. Miu found her mouth going dry at the sight.

"So, sexy, what exactly did you have to ask me? I'm an open book." Junko offered her best attempt at a comforting smile, which came across as more of a grimace than anything. 

"What does Nagito want with Kokichi? Does he want him at all?" Miu deadpanned, and Junko chuckled in response, furrowing her brows in a combination of confusion and amusement.

"They met on tinder. What the hell do you think he wants?" Junko laughed again before returning her attention to her smoothie. Now worried that any silence would cause Junko to lose interest, Miu carried on quickly. 

"Ibuki and Akane say he's a bottom, though, and that he had a crush on Hajime." 

"Okay." Junko set aside the smoothie and stared directly at Miu, a blank expression on her face. "He did have a crush on Hajime. A lot of girls and gays did. But, like everyone else who gets rejected by someone, he got over it. And him liking Hajime doesn't make him a bottom." Junko leaned in closer, a small frown on her face. Miu's blood ran cold. "I get that you're, like, worried about your little twink friend, but I can assure you that MY little twink friend wouldn't swipe right on some guy that he had no intention of boning. As for romance, well, that I can't guarantee for you two."

"What did you mean last night when you said you were surprised?" Junko tilted her head in annoyance, and was about to respond until Miu continued. "We were outside, and I was trying to keep you warm, but Kokichi started acting up so I had to move away from you. You said that surprised you. Why?" Junko's annoyance visibly dissipated, a smile replacing the frown on her face. 

"I didn't think you heard me say that. That's funny." She laughed a little. It felt more genuine than her other laughs. "I was surprised that you moved away from me to help your friend. Nobody has ever chosen their drunk friend over me before, so the whole night was like unwrapping a big Christmas present." 

"You're pretty hot shit and all, don't get me wrong, but have you seriously never been told no before?" Miu asked doubtfully, looking for any indication of deceit in Junko's face. 

"Nope." She was either an INCREDIBLE liar, or she wasn't lying. "I was always the hottest girl in my grade, the most famous girl in my grade, the most desirable girl in my grade. Boys, and girls, begged for the chance to do anything to me, or for me to do anything to them." Junko sighed, tracing the lid of her smoothie cup with the tip of her pointer finger. "Sex comes really easily for me. I could call anyone in my phone book, or anyone in my sorority, and fuck them any way I want right now." Junko's eyes flash up to Miu's, as if she sensed her jealousy. 

"Why don't you then?" Miu was unable to hide the jealousy in her words. 

"Because I don't want to." Miu glanced back up at Junko, who was leaning forward with a genuine smile. "Besides. The girls in my sorority are all sluts and bitches. They all fuck each other, and some expect to fuck me after they do something for me." Junko's smile becomes slightly evil once again at the thought. "But I like to leave them hanging. They're all so predictable. Not like you! They could never surprise me like you could." Junko stood suddenly, walking to Miu and leaning down to whisper in her ear. "It's 2:45. Want to go surprise me some more?" 

"Fuck yeah I do." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the sorority house not but 10 minutes later, at the same time as a wave of frat boys were leaving. Without saying a word, Junko exited the car and walked to the front door, walking inside and not bothering to wait for Miu to catch up to her. In her lust-altered state of mind, Miu didn't register the rudeness of the action and quickly followed her, only to be stopped by Kaito Momota at the door. "Whoa! Watch where you're going!" Kaito stepped back. "Ohh, Miu! Sorry. Just thought you were some random chick. I'll get out of your hair." He brushed past her, unlocking the last car in the driveway that didn't belong to Junko, before he turned around and asked, "Hey, is there something going on at Akane's tonight? Maki texted me-" 

"I think, maybe? It was made up but it's sort of a scheme to get Akane and Sonia in the same place." Miu's words came out rapidly, jumbling together in her rush to get inside and find Junko.

Kaito shot her a full smile and a thumbs up. "All right! I'll be there! Hope to see you too!" Unable to form a proper response, Miu simply nodded and waved goodbye before entering the house and closing the door. She ran up the stairs, nearly tripping in the process of doing so, before reaching the second floor and bouncing to Junko's room at the end of the hall. Deciding against politeness once again, she pushed the door open without knocking.

"Wha- again???" Miu whined to herself as she found the room completely unoccupied for a second time. "JUNKO?????" She shouted into the hallway. No response. Confused, Miu walked back into the bedroom, only to have the door slam loudly behind her, the sound mimicking a clap of thunder. Miu whipped around to see Junko smiling evilly behind her, having hidden behind the door just to scare her, and she was almost relieved until Junko suddenly extended a hand towards Miu's neck and squeezed. Eyes darkening, Junko then threw Miu onto the bed like a doll, watching intensely as Miu struggled to regain her breath. 

"Well, then," Junko said calmly, reaching for a box in the closet behind her before turning back to face her red-faced conquest. "How's about we finally quit dicking around and do this?"


	4. She had always wanted a pet snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING. I tried to make the sex somewhat canon-like, so it's like BDSM, but mostly the D part, lol. I surprised myself with the way this sex went, honestly. Pretty angsty towards the end too. Shit's crazy

Junko circled the bed like she was a shark, but the way she looked at Miu made her look more like a wolf. Her teeth bared in an insincere smile, her eyes glinting with ill intentions, Miu felt like a turned-on deer. Junko looked like she was going to kill her. 

She loved it.

In the span of a second, Junko pounced, pinning Miu's knees between her thighs and her hands over her head, the box placed on the foot of the bed. For a moment, she just stared down at Miu silently- was she expecting her to do something? Miu leaned up to initiate a kiss, trying to show some, any, desire to get started. She would never be able to properly convey JUST how much she wanted Junko, not while her movement was so constricted, not while Junko stared down at her with such effortless sexuality. A kiss, for now, would have to do. 

Next thing she knew, Miu felt an incredibly sharp, stinging pain on her left cheek. Her head had been turned to the side from the sheer force of the blow. "Wait, wha-"

Oh, Junko had slapped her.

Wait-

"What the HELL??" Miu shouted, her arms now free and actively trying to throw Junko off of her. Junko stayed still, the strength of her lower body above Miu's keeping her in place, an expression completely devoid of emotion on her face as she watched Miu struggle. 

"You didn't ask permission." Junko shrugged. The combination of Miu's lust and newfound anger bubbled to the surface. Realizing that she'd never be able to get anywhere while Junko was still in such a powerful position, Miu attempted to return the blow, her right hand shooting towards Junko with all of the force she could muster. Inches away from her face, Junko grabbed Miu's wrist, shoving it down to the bed beside her. In the same swift motion, her free hand found it's way to Miu's throat, immediately applying so much pressure on her windpipe that Miu saw stars. She frantically searched for Junko's eyes. Upon meeting her terrified gaze, Junko's face twisted into a small smile, one that was sincere and even almost sweet given their situation. She tilted her head reassuringly and pressed on her neck harder.

Her blood ran cold. Maybe she really was gonna kill her.

She suddenly flew both of her hands down to Miu's stomach, the touch featherlight and calming, especially in comparison to the second before. "Miu, do you trust me?"

Miu sputtered trying to get out a response. "No." Her voice was hoarse, it hurt to talk. Junko's hands ran up Miu's abdomen, along the curve of her chest before stopping over her shoulders. "Why did you do that?" 

"I don't know." Junko whispered before kissing Miu softly. As if she realized how soft it actually was, Junko roughened her actions almost immediately, pulling away to rip Miu's V-neck down the middle, exposing her breasts to the cool air. "I'll replace it." Junko added, as though she could read Miu's mind- that shirt was expensive!- before biting the top of Miu's left breast, her fingers lingering on the top of her bra, hooking inside. Miu made a soft sound at the bite, her face flushing as Junko continued assaulting her chest. It hurt, she was in pain, she was still in pain from the initial slap, but none of it turned her off or scared her away. If hurting her was what Junko was into, she could surely handle it for one day. This was unlike anything Miu had ever done before. She had never been submissive, she had never allowed a sexual partner to hit her or bite her or pin her to the bed. But she had only ever really had sex a handful of times, and never with a woman. This was already better than her other escapades. Why, though? She couldn't possibly like being abused. 

Miu felt Junko completely lift off of her, standing by the edge of the bed, staring wordlessly at Miu once again. Was this how she always was during sex? Miu wondered if Junko was even turned on. She opted to find out for herself, turning the tables and standing beside Junko before pinning one of her arms behind her back and bending her over the edge of her own bed, her ass completely exposed due to her choice to wear a skirt. Miu allowed herself a moment to appreciate it, how nicely the red thong complimented Junko's fair skin, although she briefly wondered what Junko would look like in skin-tight leather pants. Pushing the thought aside for now, Miu ran her hand over the exposed skin, relishing in the fact that Junko arched into the touch.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?" Junko's wavering voice betrayed her attempts at appearing neutral.

"Turning the tables. Are you surprised yet?" Miu was still terrified. She decided to continue as she would when she fucked herself, reaching for the box that Junko had placed on the edge of the bed and flipping it open with one hand. Despite the situation, she was surprised to see the sheer amount of sex toys Junko had in there, reaching for a small-ish green vibrator to start. It couldn't have been longer than four inches, including the small knob on the end to change the power of the vibration. Miu idly wondered why Junko would have it, since every other toy in the box was at or above 7 inches. But, this would be a great opportunity to Miu to tease Junko back, so she resumed her movements and pushed Junko's panties to the side. Miu felt obscenely joyful at the sight. Junko was almost dripping, her thighs pressed slightly together- in an attempt to either hide her desire or to get more friction, she didn't know, but she also didn't care as she turned the vibrator onto the first setting, slowly sliding it up to Junko's clit. "Spread em, whore." Miu brought her knee between Junko's legs, forcing her to spread them a bit more as she applied more pressure to the vibrator she was holding against her.

Junko's low groan in response made Miu's heart flutter. "This isn't how it works." Junko whined, her breathing heavy as she grinded against Miu, definitely looking for more pressure this time. "Let go of my fucking arm already." 

"How what works?" Miu asked genuinely, allowing her grip on Junko's arm to loosen.

"I don't get fucked BY you. I FUCK you." Junko's voice sounded small. It was almost like she was sad about it. Miu frowned at the sound of it, almost taking pity on her. That was something she had said before. They really were strikingly similar, Miu thought, as she completely let go of Junko's arm and suddenly introduced two fingers into her center. "Oh my fu-" She cut herself off in favor of a high-pitched moan, turning her head so that she could look at Miu behind her. "Fuck you," it wasn't convincing. 

"In a minute." Miu smiled and picked up her pace, her fingers pumping in and out of Junko, the vibrator still in place over her clit. Miu tossed to vibrator to the side and replaced it with her other hand, looping between Junko's leg and the bed, rubbing rough circles over the bundle of nerves. Miu leaned on top of Junko, her mouth painstakingly close to her ear. "I know you planned to fuck me first." Miu whispered, her actions unrelenting. "But isn't this so much more surprising for you? I bet nobody's ever pinned you down and fucked you like this before. I bet YOU usually call all the shots." Miu felt euphoric as a blush spread across Junko's face, her hips grinding back at Miu's words. "Next time I might let you top me. I wonder what it's like, feeling you inside of me." Miu couldn't stop. It was like the part of her brain controlling her speech had been turned off, and she couldn't stop herself from saying everything she thought. "Getting pinned down by you. Maybe even tied up, so I can't flip it on you. Not being able to touch you, at the time I want to touch you the most-" Miu exhaled, hot breath on Junko's ear. "I could almost cum now, just thinking about it." Junko suddenly tightened around her fingers.

"I'll show you in a second, bitch." Junko said breathily, punctuating her sentence with a long, low moan, her arm reaching back to grab for Miu's hair. Miu avoided it, and instead bit the back of her neck. "Fffffffffffffffffffffffffuckfuckfuckfuckihateyoubitchyou'llpayforthisfuckkkkkkkkkk-" Junko's words were jumbled and high pitched as she came on Miu's hands. Miu's bite slowly became a kiss, her hands slowly stopping their ministrations as she prepared for Junko to rest for a moment. That moment never came, with Junko instead removing Miu herself so that she could once again pin Miu down, her upper body on the edge of the bed while both of their legs tangled on the edge. Her breathing was still ragged, and her face was still flushed, and Miu could've asked her to marry her. "You're right." She said plainly after a moment, reaching for the now-open toy box and pulling out a large, pink strapon, glancing down at Miu with neither a smile nor a frown before standing up and setting the strapon down. "You've surprised me. But you're gonna be punished for it. Now get your slutty ass up and strip." Junko growled at her, her manicured red nails grabbing Miu by the waistband of her jeans and yanking her upright. 

"Okay." Miu was too far gone, too desperate for her own release to register how demeaning the act would be as she slid herself out of her ripped shirt and began unbuttoning her jeans. Junko simply watched her, arms across her chest, not moving at all to begin stripping herself. Miu mentally hit herself for not bothering to remove Junko's clothes when she fucked her. Once Miu was completely naked, she returned her attention to Junko, who's gaze had grown significantly darker, but was still fully dressed. "Now-"

"Shut up, or I'll fucking slap you again. Don't test me, because I want to." Junko hissed, taking a step forward to punctuate her threat, her face millimeters away from Miu's as she barked out her next order. "Now strip me."

Miu thought for a second, her eyes flickering to Junko's outfit. It would be easy to take off, a white button-down shirt that strained against Junko's hefty chest, and the pink skirt that Miu had admired just minutes before this. Junko's threat repeated itself in her mind. "No."

Again, Miu found herself touching a stinging cheek. But this time, she smiled. She turned back to Junko, and began the task that she had been assigned, carefully undoing the buttons on Junko's shirt, unzipping her shirt zipper. Junko was red with rage. Miu pondered whether or not it was real rage, or embarrassment, or shock from finally being told no. 

"God, I fucking knew you'd be kinked." Junko sighed, smacking Miu's hand away when she tried to undo her bra. "Nope. Underwear stays on. Part of your punishment is not being able to see anything." A surge of disappointment flooded through Miu as she slowly moved her hands back. She didn't know what to do with her hands now. They rested uncomfortably on her upper thighs, waiting for the next set of orders from the shorter girl, sighing with relief when they finally came. "All fours, on the bed. Face down, ass up. Now." Miu was surprised with Junko's energy. For someone who just got fucked, and seemed to enjoy it, she was shockingly composed. 

Miu suddenly felt extremely self conscious as she complied. Junko took a minute to step into the strap-on before following, positioning herself behind Miu.

"Surprises are so much fun," Junko started, touching a finger to the expanse of skin just above Miu's left knee and slowly dragging it upwards. Miu bit back a moan. "God, that was exhilarating. I slapped you. I thought you'd leave after that. I didn't even really plan for it, after all." Junko's finger stopped once it reached Miu's mid-thigh. "But I guess you like a little bit of pain, huh?" The tenderness of her tone was cut off by a sharp slap to Miu's ass, forcing an aroused gasp out of the both of them, before Junko grabbed a fistful of Miu's hair and starting spanking her rapidly. The force of each blow remained the same, like a hurricane of pain against the skin, Miu arching into the touch each time. When did she start liking pain? She had never done anything like this before. 

The spanking suddenly stopped. Junko rubbed the red skin almost affectionately before her hands reached up and roughly gripped Miu's hips, pulling her backwards so that while she was kneeling on the bed, her ass was also in Junko's lap. She could feel the strap-on beneath her, feel Junko's chest on her back and her breath on the back of her neck as one hand let go of Miu's hip, reaching around the front to toy with her enlarged clit. Miu had no idea how wet she was until this moment, with Junko sucking and biting her neck like a vampire, fingers lazily tracing the nub. 

"Two times, you let me literally slap you across the face, and now you let me spank you so much and so hard you'll be sore for days..." Junko abruptly moved her hand. As Miu was about to whine, she felt Junko brush the tip of the strapon against her, her protests melting into a soft moan. "God, Miu, the surprise of this is so fucking.... Exhilarating!" As she uttered the last word, Junko slammed the full length of the strapon inside of Miu, dragging out a moan of both pain and pleasure. "Oh, shut up. I was just touching you. I know you're wet enough by now that that didn't hurt. Am I right?" 

Of course she was. But Miu wouldn't admit that. Instead, she moaned again, which really turned out to be a nonverbal admission, grinding her hips down in an attempt to encourage Junko to move again. Instead, she pushed Miu forwards, never allowing the dildo to leave the blonde as she fell on top of her, bracing herself with her arms and staring down at Miu with a smile. "Sometimes, sweetheart, predictability is not only warranted, but even appreciated." She bent her arms, pressing her mouth to Miu's cheek and whispering, "Beg me."

"What?" Junko ran her hand up to grab at Miu's hair again, roughly pulling her head up so that they could make eye contact. 

"Beg. Me. To. Fuck. You." Miu's mind went blank. Junko's jaw clenched, her teeth grit together as she waited for Miu to speak, and Miu wanted to tell her she was in love with her. She wasn't. But embarrassment was no longer a consequence she cared enough to be mindful of. She was nearly in tears with how badly she wanted Junko to continue. For the second time that afternoon, Miu knew that she would never be able to properly express how badly she wanted- NEEDED- Junko. But, seeing as she couldn't try to kiss her from this angle, she knew she had no other choice but to comply. 

"Junko, please, I need this so bad, I want you so bad, you can do whatever you want to me, just please fuck me now, you-" Miu was cut off by her head being shoved back into the bed. She felt Junko begin pulling out the dildo, leaving her wondering where exactly she went wrong this time, until Junko began thrusting into Miu at an unimaginably fast pace. She found herself thanking God for the same athleticism that she had originally cursed that day, unable to speak and nearly unable to breathe at how wonderful the feeling was, at how fast and how well Junko was filling her up, at how Junko clawed at the back of her neck and the sides of her hips without ever slowing her pace. The sweet little nothings that Junko whispered in her ears all started to blend together, the sheer sound of Junko's voice and the feeling of her breath on her face and neck bringing her impossibly closer to the edge. 

"Cum for me now, you stupid slutty bitch." Another unexpected twist as Junko ripped a scream from Miu as she came, not bothering to slow down as Miu basically convulsed underneath her, only separating the two of them when Miu stopped moving. Rolling over, Junko idly stroked Miu's back for a moment, allowing her a little bit of time to recalibrate before kissing her again. Her mind no longer plagued by intense desire, Miu returned the kiss with a smile, silently enjoying the feeling of Junko's soft, small hands on her face and neck. After a few blissful minutes had passed, Junko broke the kiss and stared into Miu's eyes, who returned the gaze in full. Miu tried to memorize every aspect of her face, from her fiery sapphire eyes to her full lips, which were still miraculously covered in a layer of lip gloss, even after all they had just done. They stayed like this, laying peacefully for a few moments, until Miu's phone buzzed and brought them both back to reality. Miu shot her an apologetic look before opening her phone to a text from Akane. 

Text Messages: Akane

Akane: so tonight we're doing the movie thing at my house, and basically everyone is coming. U can invite Junko too

Miu didn't respond, and moved to set her phone down before she noticed Junko reading the message. Usually she'd find that sort of invasion of privacy pretty annoying, but for some reason, she didn't mind when it was Junko. She seemed to not mind a lot of things when it was Junko. She was like a poison, making its way though Miu's whole body, infecting her with need, plaguing her with constant thoughts of the pink-haired girl.

After she finished reading, Junko rolled off of the bed, facing away from Miu. Not bothering to say anything else, Junko stepped out of the strapon, grabbing it and the green vibrator as she walked into her bathroom and ran the sink. She poked her head out and, after noticing Miu's confused expression, gave her final order. 

"You can leave now." 

Miu felt hot. She hadn't really considered how this would play out after they were finished- how foolish of her to think that five minutes of what could BARELY be considered aftercare meant that Junko wanted her to stay. Nobody ever wanted her to stay. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as Junko returned to the bathroom, doubt and insecurity doubling, tripling as she realized that Junko only strung her along- but wait, she knew she only wanted sex, she made that clear last night. So why was she still so sad? She forced her tears back. She could cry later. Nobody can see her cry.

Her face burned as she struggled to bring herself off of the bed, scanning the room for her clothes until she landed on the ripped shirt. "I need to borrow a shirt." 

"UUUgggggggGGGGGhhhhhh." Junko's dramatic sigh made her roll her eyes. "Fine! But I expect you to give this back!" Junko briefly stepped back into the bedroom and rooted through her top dresser drawer before throwing a plain black tanktop into Miu's face. "Now put it on, and leave." 

"That's IT?" The words found their way out of Miu's mouth before she could think. The look Junko gave her as she stepped back into the bedroom, like Miu was crazy for saying anything in response, only served to make her more upset.

"What the fuck do you mean, 'That's it'?" Junko started to smile. "Of COURSE that's it! We fucked, didn't we?"

"Just because we fucked doesn't mean you get to act like I'm some sort of prostitute that you can just kick aside!" Miu felt herself losing her grip on her own self control. If she didn't stop soon, she knew she's say something unforgivable- that's how it always worked. 

"Would I be WRONG to act like that?" Junko laughed and stepped closer to Miu, gesturing at her naked body. "You ARE a little whore! You're still here, naked, after I fucked the living hell out of you, yelling at ME for doing EXACTLY what I said I'd do? Who the fuck do you think you are?" Junko was becoming increasingly more agitated, her volume increasing with every accusation. Miu wouldn't- Miu couldn't back down. This rare show of emotion from Junko couldn't be ignored.

"I fucked the shit out of you too, but you don't see me acting like a complete slutty sorority cunt about it!" 

"Slutty soror- What????" Junko shrieked, laughing angrily. "You're the one telling your friends that we're a thing now!" 

"What? What the fuck are you talking about?" Miu moved for her discarded clothes, not breaking eye contact. "I never told ANYONE that."

"Then what the fuck do you call that text from Akane?" Junko bent down to Miu's level. Miu felt her face grow even redder from the sheer condescension of the action, and from Junko's tone, which mimicked a mother talking to a small child.

"We're trying to get her with Sonia! I didn't think she'd actually invite everybody!" Miu started pulling on her jeans, not bothering to put on her soiled underwear as she roughly zipped them shut, physically taking her anger out on herself. 

"Is that not a couply occasion? Kaito and his scary little wannabe goth girlfriend are going, yes?" Junko stared at her fingernails, her face and tone now entirely neutral. "I don't DATE, dumbass. We had a good time here but now it's time for you to go."

"Junko-" Miu took in a deep breath as she slid the tanktop over her head, waiting for Junko to actually look at her before continuing. "Akane, Hajime, and Chiaki figured it out by themselves. I never told anyone jack shit about you, save for the fact that you're a fucking lunatic that changes her mind every two seconds. I don't know what the fuck happened to you to make you like this, but you're right about one thing. We aren't a thing, and we never will be. Delete my number." Miu spat before turning on her heels and moving to leave the house. It took Miu reaching the front porch to realize that she had no way to get home. With a sigh, she took her phone out and dialed one of the only people she could count on no matter what the circumstance. How lucky she was, to have friends that cared about her. But did she? How could someone so worthless, an imposter of herself, be worthy of any type of friendship, let alone romantic companionship? 

No, no, Miu is cool, Miu is good, Miu is everything people hope to be, Miu is successful, Miu is- 

crying in the driveway of a girl she barely knew.

As Kaede pulled up, Miu hastily wiped the tears from her face and climbed into the car. Although she looked worried, Kaede said nothing. She knew how Miu could get. She understood.

"Thanks," Miu said lamely as Kaede pulled up in front of her dormitory building. It was only 4:30. She wanted to go to bed.

"Of course." Kaede touched a hand to Miu's shoulder. "You're amazing, Miu, and that girl is a snake." Miu nodded, a weak smile on her face as both an agreement and an apology, waving goodbye as Kaede slowly drove off. Probably to Shuichi's apartment. How nice it must be. 

Miu made her way to her dorm room, throwing her purse onto her bed before turning on the shower. As she stepped inside, she felt herself wavering, her hand bracing herself against the white tile wall as she slid down unconsciously, finally reaching the floor, resting her head on her knees as she allowed her mind to wander. 

That was a good way to describe her, Miu thought, as a snake. Cold blooded, taking things wholly, preying on those weaker than her. Sneaky. Shedding her skin, becoming a whole new person, only not out of necessity- she became a new person when it suited her. She was mean. Miu knew all of this. But she still melted under her touch, craving the older girl in every conceivable way. 

She had always wanted a pet snake.


	5. RapunzSlut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MAAAAAD Soniakane in this chapter. I tried to make this one a bit lighterhearted towards the end- don't worry tho! Stay tuned for next chapter, where more drunken misadventures ensue, and more angst as a result!

_Maybe I'm worthless after all._

Miu's thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door slamming open. She scrambled in a futile attempt to cover her naked form, some way of protecting her humility and shielding her false air of constant confidence, even though she was silently crying on the shower floor. "Wha- huh-"

"Helllooooooooooooo? Is Miu Iruma in?" Miu could literally hear the cheeky grin on Ibuki's face. 

"Wha.....W-What... what are you doing here, Ibuki?" Miu slowly made herself stand up, her bones cracking painfully under every move she made. She was hurting, in more ways than one, but she knew it would hurt far more to have Ibuki see her like this. It would hurt to have anyone see her like this. 

"Ibuki will tell you outside!" Ibuki cheered before closing the door. Everything with Ibuki was so enthusiastic, so dramatic. It reminded her of Junko. 

"No, stop." Miu whispered to herself as she stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her head and reaching for her bathrobe. She knew the girl for one day. Grand scheme, she barely even liked her as a person. Miu was almost certain that she only liked her because of the circumstances under which they met. But it felt so incredibly, obscenely good, when Junko would look into her eyes, or call her sexy, or gently touch her- when she paid attention to her. 

But maybe, Miu was just touch-starved again.

Tying the knot of her bathrobe, she stepped out into the hallway, greeted by Ibuki's smiling face at her kitchen bar. Like a child, almost, Ibuki swung her feet in the barstool she was sitting in so that she faced Miu with a dumb grin on her face. Miu liked Ibuki. But she was jealous. 

"You know, you shouldn't walk in on other girls while they're naked in the shower. Poor Mikan may get the wrong idea." Miu tutted as she walked towards the kitchen.

"N-no, I told her to." Miu jumped at the meek voice that sounded from her common room couch, letting out a high-pitched sigh of frustration while turning to face the quiet nurse.

"Anyone else? Anyone else here? Anyone hiding in the fucking airvents that would like to make themselves known?" Miu threw her hands up in a show of her exasperation. "How the fuck did you two get in here?" 

"One of your suitemates let us in." Ibuki shrugged, and Miu clenched her fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Of all the times for her suitemates to ACTUALLY be here, it had to be today? "Anyways, Ibuki and Mikan came to pick you up for Akane's shindig."

"S-she did f-fail to mention that you'd be..." Mikan blushed at her own words, squealing in embarrassment and staring at the floor. Miu turned to look at Ibuki, who was simply staring at Mikan with her chin in her palm, her eyes a mixture of adoration and affection.

_How disgustingly lovely._

"Yeah, I guess I forgot about it." Miu admitted, pressing the tips of her pointer fingers together, copying Mikan and looking at her floor. She was so tired. She didn't want to do this at all. She didn't want to be around happy couples, where half of them were good friends of Junko, she didn't want-

"Are you gonna get dressed, or is Ibuki going to have to wait all day?" 

Miu turned on her heel and made her way towards her bedroom. "Yeah, I'll get dressed now."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miu! I'm glad you made it!" Opening the door to the apartment, Akane roared and pulled Miu into a tight hug in the doorway, as Ibuki and Mikan made their way towards the small crowd. Out of shock, she froze for a second before returning the hug, offering Akane a tight smile as she pulled away. 

"Well, I did technically plan it, huh?" Miu whispered low so only Akane could hear, mindful of the blonde princess that was on the couch not but 15 feet away, chatting with Kokichi and-

oh, it's Nagito. 

Her smile fell.

"Haha! You sure di- Miu." Akane looked over her shoulder to take in the same sight as Miu, before turning back to catch her sudden lapse in happiness. "Are you ok?"

"What?"

"God.." Akane muttered to herself before closing the door behind her, leaving her and Miu in the outside air, meeting Miu's confused stare with crossed arms and a sigh. "What's up? You seem down." Akane gave her a once over. Miu felt incredibly exposed.

"Wha...n-nothing...what's up with you?"

"I'm great, I can't believe Sonia actually ca...hey! I won't let you inside if you do that!" Akane jutted a finger into Miu's sternum accusingly. Miu let herself laugh for the first time today. 

"Sorry."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Miu, please." Akane's gaze turned desperate, her hands sliding to Miu's shoulders and squeezing. Miu had never seen Akane like this before. As she was about to respond, the door opened behind Akane, revealing Sonia's smiling face. After seeing both of the girls' expressions, Sonia's smile dropped and she closed the door behind her, standing beside Akane to face Miu. "Ah, Sonia-"

"I was worried this might happen." Sonia admitted, looking at the cement beneath them.

"What?" Miu didn't really know Sonia all that well, but she was thankful for the interruption, because she was probably the only thing that could've stopped Akane's line of questioning.

"Junko is not always a very nice person." Eyes widened, Akane snapped her head towards Miu.

Oh, nevermind. 

"I totally forgot you hung out with her today. Was she mean to you?" Akane asked worryingly, stepping towards Miu until Sonia pressed her hand against her chest to stop her. A blush quickly spread to both of their faces, and Akane stepped back.

"I'm sure she was." Sonia said sheepishly, locking eyes with Miu. "If you both don't mind, may I have a moment with Miu alone?" Miu nodded at Akane, who moved to open her door.

"I'm inside if either of you need me." Akane reassured them both once more before closing the door, leaving Miu with a girl she barely knew, outside of the abstract compliments and pining that Akane so often expressed. 

"I do hope that I'm not making you uncomfortable, Miu. I always hear such great things about you. From a lot of different people, too." Sonia smiled brightly at her. Miu could understand why Akane was so infatuated with her. She was so nice, effortlessly nice, even. "Even Junko. And she really doesn't ever say anything nice about anybody ever." She let out a pithy laugh. "I have known Junko for... many years. Now, so has Akane, and Ibuki, and Mikan, but... I was her friend. I still am her friend. I've seen her through unimaginably hard times."

"No wonder." Miu blew air through the corner of her mouth. Sonia only offered a sad smile. 

"I don't know what she did to you." Sonia looked past Miu, seemingly unable to look at her. She could've sworn that she saw tears in Sonia's eyes. "But I know she has a crush on you-"

"Please don't cry, Sonia, Akane will beat me to a fucking pulp if she finds out I made her crush cry-"

"What?" The two both said in tandem, both hands rising defensively, their positions perfectly mirroring each other. 

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry Sonia, I shouldn't have said that. Please don't let her know I said anything." 

"So you're telling the truth? Akane likes me?"

"I...I shouldn't say anything else." Basically an admission. A small smile crept onto Sonia's face, and she started reaching for the doorknob. "Wait, what about you?" Miu grabbed Sonia's wrist. "Does Junko...actually like....have a....y'know." Miu felt her face flush, and she couldn't bring herself to say the words. Sonia was probably just fucking with her anyways. Nobody treats someone they have a crush on like that, the way Junko had treated Miu earlier that day. At the thought of Junko's vitriol, she felt an anchor in her stomach, pulling her down against gravity, her legs wobbling from the sudden effort it took her to remain upright. Noticing this, Sonia moved to grab Miu by the arms, leaning her against the door.

She took a deep breath. "Junko does have a crush on you. I've seen it, I've dealt with her other crushes, I know. She told me in those exact words." Sonia's tone was as firm as the grip she maintained on Miu's arms. "You have to understand that I meant what I said yesterday. She is extremely misunderstood. Everything you know about crushes, and people having crushes on you, you have to throw it out the window now. Junko is not other people. Would you like to know a secret?" Miu nodded dumbly, and Sonia leant in close, like someone was listening to them talk. "Yesterday night, when you left, she came back upstairs, watched Nagito drive you all away, and then shut down the party. To her, you left, so the party was over." Sonia laughed into her hand. "Plus, when I went to tell her that you were at the restaurant today, she said 'I know, RapunzSlut, why do you think I came to this dumb meeting?'" 

"That's an awesome nickname."

"Very fitting." Sonia nodded, and the girls laughed together. "Look, Junko is complicated. Stick in there. For the sake of all of us!" 

"Sure. As for YOU, RapunzSlut," Miu smiled as the name came out of her mouth. "Your Prince Not-so-charming is waiting inside, and orchestrated this entire thing to get your attention." Sonia suddenly broke eye contact, looking at the doorknob with her bottom lip between her teeth and a slight blush. "Uh, you gonna open the door there, Fairy God-Dumbass?" 

"I am nervous as well." Sonia reluctantly hissed under her breath. "I have liked Akane for quite a while. She has never taken the hint. Why now?"

"You know who you're talking about, right?" Miu gave Sonia an incredulous look before flicking her on the forehead.

"Ow!"

"You're as clueless as she is! She turns into a goddamn mess around you! You two dumbasses are perfect for each other! Now go inside and conquer her land, Christopher Cumslut!" 

"Jeez." Sonia huffed, both at the blow to her forehead and the terrible historical reference Miu had just made. Miu only grinned in response, knowing her history was completely off and going with it for the sake of calling Sonia a cumslut, before yanking the door open and shoving Sonia inside. She walked in behind her- there was nothing to be afraid of anymore. She didn't have to worry about Nagito giving her pitiful looks, or Ibuki and Mikan's PDA making her sickeningly jealous, she could just relax and enjoy her time there. 

And so she did, moving to the kitchen to fix herself a drink as she watched the action unfold from a distance. While Akane was chatting nonchalantly with Kaede and Kaito, Sonia suddenly moved up to her and smiled sweetly at her, saying something that Miu couldn't hear from so far away but was obviously persuasive enough to move the now blushing Akane to the outside balcony. Ibuki and Mikan were, predictably, cuddling on Akane's La-Z-boy, discussing the physics of performing music in space with Kaito and Kaede. Nearby, Nagito was simply listening while Kokichi prattled on about how he knew 'everything about psychology' to Chiaki and Hajime. As if on cue, Miu turned around only to be face-to-face with Maki, who was reaching for a handful of pretzels on the counter beside her.

"What do you think she's saying?" Maki nodded towards Sonia and Akane, who both looked incredibly flustered, even through the dark glass panels of the balcony. Miu shrugged, sticking her finger in her vodka cranberry and swirling it around.

"I don't know. Probably how into each other they both are. I'll bet you they come back inside and they're dating." Miu smirked to herself, and Maki chuckled.

"I'll take that bet. They're both too nervous to ever go for each other without any outside intervention." As Maki finished her statement, Akane slammed the sliding door open, gathering the attention of everyone and thrusting Sonia's hand in the air, like she had just won a boxing match. 

"We did it everyone! It's official!" Akane's voice boomed through the room. "We're dating!"

The apartment buzzed with excitement, and from that moment forward, the night transformed from a movie night into a plain party, everyone drinking amongst themselves and enjoying each other's company. Mikan had gotten so drunk that her stutter all but subsided, and she was reduced to a drunken, laughing mess when her equally-drunk girlfriend ended up with a lampshade on her head. Akane and Hajime had a beer-chugging contest, in which Akane won by a landslide, and Hajime dejectedly made good on the conditions of his loss, which was 3 body shots of vodka off of 3 different people. Chiaki surprisingly refused, and watched in amusement as her boyfriend did bodyshots off of Kokichi, Nagito, and Kaito. As Miu watched it all happen, a smile on her face despite her own sobriety, Shuichi showed up to the apartment to pick up an extremely drunk Kaede. 

"Heya, Pooichi, here for your gal pal?" Miu teased, her tongue sticking out playfully like a child. Shuichi just smiled at the ground.

"Yep. Do you have the rest of this covered?" He gestured to the small crowd, where Akane had somehow gotten her hands on another handle of vodka and was pouring it into Ibuki's eager mouth. 

"I....wow. Yeah, I do. Chiaki is sober. Maki is sober and she's here...somewhere." Miu scanned the room, finding neither Kaito or Maki. They were probably in Ibuki's room.

"If you say so. Have a good night, Miu, it was good to see you." Miu nodded and smiled in response as Shuichi picked Kaede up and draped her around his shoulders. Kaede's eyes lit up when she realized it was Shuichi that was helping her, ranting about how much she adored him and how in love with him she was. It was cute, really. If she hadn't talked to Sonia, Miu would've been disgusted by it. 

"Miu!" Speaking of Sonia, the blonde yelled her name from the middle of the room, motioning for her to come to where she stood with Akane, Ibuki, and the now empty bottle of vodka. Miu found herself a little disappointed- she wanted to do shots too, if everyone was doing them.

Maybe she didn't have this completely under control.

"Miu, will you be able to answer the door in like five minutes? We invited some friends and they're bringing more drinks!" Sonia squealed excitedly, grabbing Miu's shoulders and shaking her around. Miu glanced at the scene unfolding around her. Mikan and Ibuki were laughing together on the floor, having switched places with Kokichi and Nagito, who were passionately making out on the La-Z-Boy. Hajime was absentmindedly eating pretzels while Chiaki watched in amusement, and Akane was basically throwing herself at Sonia, gripping her tightly with a stupid smile. 

"Are you sure you need more drinks?" Miu laughed and reached down towards Hajime, popping a pretzel in her mouth. "I don't want a mass blackout, you know."

”It’s a celebration, Miu!" Sonia exclaimed sadly, her arms falling towards the ground in a dramatic display of sadness. 

"Don't you be mean to her!" Akane reached her arm around Sonia protectively, playfully glaring at Miu as she relished in finally being able to touch her lifelong crush. Miu raised her hands defensively with a smile, and started towards the front door. It made more sense to intercept the alcohol before people knew it had arrived, not only so she could prevent them from blacking out, but also so she could have a drink or two herself. As she stepped outside, she encountered two girls walking towards the door with their hands full of alcohol, wobbling as they stood, as though they were already drunk. 

"Need some help there?" Miu grumbled as she took the black bags from the two. She had recognized them both from earlier that day. The girl that Junko told to call Hagakure, Celestia, smiled deviously as she gripped the sleeve of a taller, more stoic-looking purple haired girl, who stumbled and laughed at the girl's grasp. The two of them laughed amongst themselves for a moment before acknowledging Miu, who's expression grew more and more irritated. "Can you not at least open the door, you sorority alcoholics???" 

"Sorry, sorry!" The purple haired girl lurched forward and whipped the door open, stumbling backwards at the sudden force of the door hitting the wall behind it, and gestured for Miu to enter. "Laaaaadies first." Miu rolled her eyes, but walked through the door anyways.

"Kyooookkoooo. Do not flirt with other women in front of your girlfriend. Lack of sobriety is no excuse!" Celestia tutted and burst inside after Miu, moving to make herself another drink as Miu took the alcohol out of the bags. "You.... I do think I remember you... Are you..." Her hand flew to her mouth to cover a giggle.

"How in the hell did your drunk ass ever get a liquor store to sell to you?"

"Are you JUNKO'S new plaything?" She teased, eyes wide, reaching up to bop Miu on the nose before fixing herself two shots. Handing one off to Kyoko, Celestia turned around and smiled at Miu. "I have heard quite good things, dear!" She grinned wider as she was dragged off by her girlfriend, leaving Miu by herself in the kitchen once again. So many people have told her about Junko's apparent praises. Why could Junko praise her in private, but not to her face? She had to know it would get back to her, at least through Sonia. Right?

Miu pushed aside the thoughts when the rest of the girls Sonia invited filed in. Miu didn't care to look after the first few came inside, the blonde who approached her at the restaurant clutching to the redhead she met at the party, so she was completely focused on her drink when she felt an all too familiar presence behind her, a manicured nail scratching a line on the back of her neck. Miu whipped around and was met with none other than Junko Enoshima, a girl that had made her feel like utter shit only hours before, smiling before her like nothing had even happened. She cocked her head to the side, a drink in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Wha..."

"What's up, sexy?"


	6. We'll see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Child abuse, drugs (Weed)
> 
> I don't know what the hell i'm doing lmfao this was supposed to be the most lighthearted story ever and I made it a MONSTER! A MONSTER

It was never that hard to make Miu nervous. 

It wasn't really like that before, though. 

Miu was always the leader of her group. She was the kid that dug holes in the playground trying to get to the other side of earth. She was that kid that, instead of doing her computer lab work in elementary school, chose to take apart the individual keys of the keyboard and write stupid little messages to show her friends. She would leave her house and ride her bike, telling her parents she just rode it for hours, when she'd really just speed to the junkyard five minutes away, messing with different scrap metals and spare parts to make different little inventions and toys. The owners took pity on her, for whatever reason, and would watch and make sure she didn't get hurt, telling her to go when it started to get dark, reassuring her that the toys would be there the next day. And there they always were. She wasn't the richest girl in the world, not even the happiest, but she could always count on her little junkyard trinkets. Every time she saw them, her heart would swell with pride- _I made that_ , she'd think to herself contently, hopping off of her bike and bouncing towards the loosely bound pieces of metal.

_"Honey, is that-"_

_"MIU, GET THE FUCK IN THIS CAR, NOW!"_

And for the first time in her life, Miu felt actually scared.

_Things do certainly change._

"Helloooo? Earth to sexy?" Junko waved a hand in Miu's face, pouting as she slapped it away."Ugh, still mad?"

"Why are you even here? I thought this was too 'couply' for you." Miu emphasized the word by rolling her eyes and bringing her hands up to make air quotes. Junko simply rolled her eyes back and brought her hand to Miu's shoulder. Her legs suddenly felt very heavy again- it was like Junko was pushing her down.

"Sonia invited everybody in the sorority. So it's not anymore! Aren't you excited to see me?" Junko locked her hands together behind her back and crossed her legs in a faux display of shyness. 

"Jesus, are you all already drunk?" Miu sighed exasperatedly, turning to the unopened bottles of alcohol before her. She desperately wanted to make herself a drink, give herself some of her proverbial liquid courage so she could properly express how much she hated Junko's guts, her stupid, awful, gorgeous guts-

"Well, we did come from a party. How's about you start catching up?" Junko's voice was barely a whisper as she reached around Miu, trapping her between herself and the bar, before grabbing the open vodka bottle and pouring out two shots. She rested her chin on Miu's shoulder, handing her one of the small red-solo shot cups with a smile. "What cute little red solo shots. Props to whoever got these. Now, open up!" Miu protected her mouth with her hand before turning to Junko, who was frowning at the apparent rejection. "Aww, no? You don't wanna be around me or somethin?"

"I-that's..." Miu could barely look the girl in the eyes. She showed almost no signs of being drunk, aside from the alcohol pushing and the fact that she did Miu's shot for her after she didn't take it, and even through every insult and jab Junko had tossed at her earlier, she was still hopelessly infatuated with her. Maybe this is what having a crush felt like. But she has a crush on me, too, Miu reminded herself, shaking aside her nerves and meeting Junko's happy, confused expression with a shrug. "I don't know. I didn't think you'd want to come to this. Besides, there are literally MORE couples here, now that you all came." Miu gestured toward the now rather large crowd, where Celestia and Kirigiri were simultaneously feeding each other their drinks, while Hiyoko danced expertly on a blushing Mahiru.

"Ha! Yeah, but there's an equal amount of single sorority bitches too. Plus, they're all sluts, don't bother fixating on them, especially when we both know you want to fixate on ME instead!" Loosening her grasp slightly, Junko turned onto Miu's side, allowing them to make genuine eye contact. "Unless you got enough of me earlier, that is." She laughed and started to pour out more shots, this time leaving them on the table. "Here, take those, and hopefully, I'll see you around." Miu stared at her as she walked off , waiting for her to turn her attention elsewhere before complying, picking up the first of the vodka shots and forcing herself to swallow it down. She found herself savoring the uncomfortable burning sensation for a moment before downing the other shot, and fixing herself a vodka and coke to carry around with her. At least it gave her something to do with her hands.

This whole day was so weird for her. When did she start liking pain? She had always hated it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"What the FUCK were you doing in a fucking JUNKYARD??? Do you have any idea how UNSAFE that is??? How DIRTY that place is???" A 10 year old Miu sat on her living room couch, hands clasped together in her lap. Her father paced the room, his large figure only magnified by Miu's childlike stature. She glanced around the room- her mother wasn't there. "ANSWER ME!"_

_"I don't have to tell you! Where's mo-" Miu fell onto her side. Trembling, she reached her hand up, gently touching her stinging cheek before looking up at her dad, his eyes widened and hand extended outwards towards her. "Wh-wh-" Miu felt tears burning her eyes as she looked up at the man she admired, the man she loved, the man who just slapped her across the face like a fucking animal._

_"Miu, baby, I..." He fell to his knees before Miu, his face buried shamefully in his hands as he cried. "I'm so sorry, I...how could I..."_

_"Don't be sorry, darling." Both Miu and her father whirled themselves to the right, only then noticing that Miu's mother lay leaning against the kitchen doorframe. She shook her head and stepped forward, offering Miu's father a hand before looking down at her daughter with a hatred that Miu was unable to even comprehend. "She was bad, so she got punished. In fact, she could do with a little more punishment." Her mother untied her apron at the waist, lifting it over her neck before handing it to Miu's father. "Go set the table and put this away. I'll finish this up real quick."_

_Miu shared a terrified look with her father before he took the apron in his hands, walking briskly towards the kitchen and closing the door behind him. Miu's gaze shifted to her mother, who's ordinarily happy, comforting smile had contorted into an evil baring of teeth as she approached her daughter. "This is a very important lesson to learn, Miu. Choice of words, and the timing of them, are VERY important to us."_

_And for the first time in Miu's life, she felt genuinely powerless._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miu found herself alone on the outside balcony, swirling her half-empty drink lazily in her hand as she stared out at the city beyond Akane's apartment. She was never particularly philosophical, but in her intense nostalgia, she couldn't help but idly consider the fickle nature of life. People who are perfectly healthy and happy have suddenly died. Why, then, was Miu, in all of her hidden unhappiness and poor mental health, still alive? Maybe the disguised nature of her feelings has kept her alive longer. She propped her feet up on the railing, and stared at the stars. 

"I never really understood why people liked the stars so damn much. Like, what do they do?" Miu's attention snapped to the seat beside her, where Junko had all but suddenly materialized, drink in hand. "Oh, did I interrupt your little self pity session? I'm sorry, heehee. Wanna tell me about it? Share your trauma!" 

"I have no trauma." Miu deadpanned, returning her gaze to the night sky. "People like stars because they're pretty. It's simple as that." Miu grumbled and took a long swig of her drink. She was allowed to like stars.

"Don't get me wrong, lovely, I love pretty things." She winked at Miu, and she was sure that the girl was talking about herself. "But stars are also just big burning balls that hold themselves together until they finally have to explode, and it kills them. Is that sort of mess really all that?"

"Are you drunk? How the hell do you know anything about stars?" Miu asked, irritated at how Junko seemed to just suddenly know new things and new topics every time they spoke. Did the girl study for fun?

"Yeah. I am." Junko nodded and sat up, turning her seat to face Miu directly. "And FYI, I know we've gone over this, but I'm smarter than I look. Try to keep up with me." Surprised at the free admission, and that she didn't end the request with an expletive or derogatory nickname, Miu turned to face her in return. Junko smiled. "Are YOU drunk?"

"Yes. And I do think that stars are pretty, even with the explodey part. But I wasn't really focusing on it." Miu sighed and glanced at her hands. She wasn't that drunk yet. She took another sip of her drink.

"I wasn't really talking about stars with that part." Junko rose, circling Miu's chair until she stood between Miu and the balcony's railing, leaning back so she gripped the top of the rail with both hands. Her entire being was illuminated by the moonlight, accentuated by the stars. Miu lost her breath. She looked beautiful. "You're looking at me a lot. Am I that pretty? Or maybe I just remind you of someone."

"No." Miu snapped, meeting Junko's amused stare with an incredulous, angry look. "No, you're unlike anyone I've ever met. It's like you like me and hate me at the same time." Junko giggled, and Miu frowned. She didn't feel angry or sad, not even frustrated anymore. Just defeated. Sonia had probably tricked her.

"Isn't that fun, though?" Junko nodded, offering a small smile. "I hate that I can't find something to hate about you. Well actually, I find this interaction a little irritating, since you're beating around the bush and acting like a little tsundere, when I'm just trying to make conversa-"

"Wanna play 20 questions?" Miu suddenly asked, sitting up in her chair and leaning towards Junko. 

Junko tilted her head in confusion. "We both know we aren't virgins, though-"

"The regular kind. Just to actually get to know each other better. To make conversation." Miu blushed at Junko's statement, glancing at the concrete beneath them when Junko let out a sigh of understanding and nodded. "Uh, I'll start. Any hobbies?"

"I like to play video games. But only specific ones." Junko admitted. Miu could've sworn she was embarrassed to have said it, judging by the small blush on her face and the fact that she broke eye contact. "Don't go around spreading that, though. I'll just call you a liar, anyway."

"I won't. I like to play some too." Miu laughed. 

"Okay. My turn then. Which games?" Junko sat on the edge of Miu's seat. They were only inches away from each other. This time, Miu didn't feel so scared. It was almost comfortable, as far as invasions of personal space go.

"Huh. I played all the Fire Emblem games, because I like puzzles. I liked Chibi Robo too, but maybe that was just because he's a robot. I played grand theft auto too. I actually only started playing when I was 16, so I think that's it."

"I love grand theft auto! What good taste you have." Junko rubbed Miu's shin happily, a bright smile on her face. She was so much less threatening when she was drunk. Miu felt her heart swell at the action, at Junko agreeing with her. It felt unbelievable, having her agree and praise her. It made her want to impress Junko more. "I like games where I can play as a villain. It's much more interesting to see their point of view." Well, that was less reassuring, but it's only about video games. Her praise was suddenly all that mattered to Miu.

"It was fun." Miu agreed. "Ok, my turn. Where did you grow up?"

"Here, in the city. You knew that, dummy, I know Sonia told you that! Way to waste a question." Junko teased, and Miu groaned at the realization that Sonia had indeed technically told her that before. "Well, my turn then. Something not lame this time...Would you rather be ugly, and live forever, or super super hot, and die young?" Junko smiled proudly, clearly impressing herself by coming up with the question.

"Hot and die young." Miu admitted, and Junko clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Lucky you, you're already halfway there." Surprisingly, Miu didn't feel a blush on her face. She only felt her heart blooming, as if it was a flower, doomed to be in a constant state of pre-bloom before she met Junko. It flipped inwards and on top of itself, jumping and spinning like the Tasmanian devil cartoon every time she looked at her. 

They were both pretty drunk by now.

Junko surged forward, pinning Miu to the reclined chair they now both sat on. "Are you drunk?"

"Yes! It's been forever since I've been drunk, I always have to watch these dumb bitches so our sorority doesn't get suspended. I forgot how unpredictable alcohol makes everyone!" With that, Junko leaned forward and placed a surprisingly chaste kiss to Miu's nose. Miu felt her heart grow. "But you are cute. I've said that sober before anyways." She used her right middle and pointer fingers to walk up Miu's left arm and grab her cheek. It was incredibly gentle, downright affectionate, considering how drunk they both were.

"I'm still mad at you." Miu muttered. Junko gripped her face and forced the blonde to look her in the eyes.

"But you still like me, too."

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do. I might be drunk but I'm still the best analyst out there. You like me." Junko stated matter of factly, smiling as she looked for any hint of a contradiction in Miu's eyes. She found none, and continued. "That's okay, you know. Liking me is okay."

"No, it isn't." 

Junko loosened her grip on Miu's face. "Why's that?"

"You're mean. You were mean to me today." Miu's face flushed at how childish the language sounded. She knew her feelings were valid, but saying it out loud in such simple terms made her feel like a child again. She **HATED** it.

"I'm a mean person. Did people not tell you that?"

"I didn't think you'd be mean to ME." Junko nodded and put a finger to her temple, her eyes looking upwards as though she was (pretending to be) thinking about something, before she looked back down at Miu excitedly.

"Wanna walk down the street to the taco bell with me?" Junko smiled. "I'm hungry, and I hate pretzels."

"How does anybody hate pretzels?"

"That's not important right now! Do you want to come or not?" Junko huffed and stood up, roughly extending her hand towards Miu so she could help her stand up. As Miu stood, Junko started to smile again, opening the sliding door and leading her through the crowded apartment to the front door. 

"Should we tell Akane and Sonia?" Miu watched Junko close the front door behind them, her purse slung over her shoulders.

"No, I don't have enough for them too." Junko stated plainly as they made their way down the stairs and onto the street, her hands rooting around in her purse. "Ah, okay, here we go." Junko finally took out a small, pen shaped item, and looked at Miu with a playful grin. As Miu was about to ask what she needed a pen for, Junko put the tip of it in her mouth, inhaling and holding the contents in for a moment before exhaling loudly. "It's a dab pen. Want a hit?" 

Miu shrugged, and placed the small tube in her mouth, mimicking Junko's movements exactly but coughing like a maniac on the exhale. Junko laughed, patting her on the back to help her through her little coughing fit, before stopping Miu from walking any further. "Ah! I can't do it!"

"You're just not used to it!" Junko smiled and walked behind Miu, one hand on her shoulder and the other between her shoulderblades. "You can stop, if you want. But you should get used to it after a few hits."

And right Junko was, despite her drunkenness, because Miu was able to get the hang of the stupid thing after 3 more tries. The two stopped and started walking again so many times that they were barely halfway down the road by the time the weed really hit them, laughing at every clumsy misstep and stupid look that the other one had before they reached the brightly colored double-doors. 

"Whoa, is it closed?" Miu pushed against the door, surprised at the resistance, and started pushing harder in response. Junko laughed again, and even through her cross-fade, Miu felt warm at the sound. Even her laugh was beautiful. 

"It's a PULL door, stupid." The girls locked eyes before bursting into laughter, opening the door and stepping inside. As one would expect of a 24 hour Taco Bell near a university, it was fairly crowded, and the pair stumbled into the line, leaning on each other to stay up. As the line continued to move, their hands found their way to each other, their fingers lacing together as Junko scrolled through her phone and leaned her head on Miu's shoulder. Miu wondered, through her mental fog, how the two looked to others. A lot of girls held hands when they were just friends, sure. But this moment felt so strangely intimate, not just because it was Junko, but also because they had literally met each other the night before, almost 24 hours earlier, for the first time. Was it okay to feel so strongly for someone she had just met?

The two ordered their meals, Junko insisting on paying, and waited the same way that they had in line before starting back towards the party, food in hand. The walk back felt a million times shorter to Miu, as she and Junko maintained a comfortable silence, both looking ahead as they got closer and closer to where they had come from. Once they entered the complex, Junko led her towards the pool area instead of going back to Akane's apartment right away, saying only "I wanna eat poolside," as her reasoning. Miu wasn't in a state to argue with her. She hadn't even properly apologized to Miu for her behavior. But the feeling of her tiny hand in Miu's own, the feeling Miu got when Junko smiled at her, plopping herself onto a pool chair and tapping it so Miu would sit in the same one, it felt like nothing bad had happened at all. She wasn't even angry anymore. It was almost like she was grateful that Junko was still stringing her along. 

"Are you still mad, sexy?" Junko cooed as Miu bit down on her burrito, her hand stroking Miu's shoulder. 

She took a moment to swallow before answering. "A little," she lied. Junko's eyes widened, and Miu smiled as she turned back to her food. She was surprised.

"Really?" Miu nodded, and Junko brought her hands to Miu's jaw, twisting her head so their lips were only centimeters apart. Miu nearly dropped her burrito in anticipation. The lights of the pool water dancing on Junko's pale, smiling face, she leaned in and connected their lips in a kiss for far too short of a time, before breaking it to return to their original eating position. "I'm sorry." Junko said sweetly, too sweetly, like she was spreading frosting on a sugar cube, so sweet it made the both of them wince. 

"You don't say that often, huh?" 

"Never." Junko chirped, swallowing down half of her taco. "I never really get asked to. You're different. I hate it."

"Do you actually?" Miu asked skeptically, and Junko chuckled.

"I wish I hated it." The whites of her eyes were red, and her pupils were dilated to the point of almost swallowing her baby blue eyes as she turned to the girl next to her. "I'll probably go back to acting like I hate it tomorrow too." 

"I wouldn't expect anything different," Miu admitted, and the two shared a smile. "Will you remember this tomorrow?"

"Oh, definitely. And before you ask, I'll probably act like I regret it, too." Junko noticed Miu's smile falter. "But I won't, actually. It's really hard for me, Miu, to come to terms with finding someone that I think is equal to me. Every time I think I do, they do something to prove they're below me. I even started to set it up that way after a while. What I said to you today was MEANT to prove your lack of worth. You were supposed to leave without saying anything, tail between your legs." She sighed. "You didn't, though, and it really, really pissed me off, because I wasn't expecting it, and I just met you, so actually LIKING you is just... I don't know. It's weird, isn't it? Liking someone you've just met? Did that ever happen to you, when you liked someone in school?" Her eyes shone with curiosity as she turned to face the blonde. Miu twisted her hands together uncomfortably.

"I...don't know." 

"Have you never had a crush before?" Junko returned Miu's earlier skepticism in full with her question, her eyes shining brighter with every word.

"Not really." 

"So I'm your first, then?" Junko's voice was small, and almost shy, as she asked. 

"Am I yours?" 

"HEY! JUNKO!" The two hastily stood up, gathering their food in their hands before turning to see where the voice had come from. Entering the gate to the pool was Hiyoko, who was being closely followed by a dark-haired girl with freckles. She was actually quite pretty, her eyes a kind of pale lavender, and Miu had always liked freckles. 

"Are you kidding me?" Junko dropped her food back onto the pool chair as she approached the pair, angrily clenching her fists as she stepped towards them. Where Hiyoko did, and any of her other sorority members would, back down in fear, the freckled girl remained still, straight-faced as Junko started screaming in her face. "What are you even doing here?? Can't you see the party is up there??" 

The girl looked back at Miu briefly before returning to Junko. "The cops were called. Akane said that everybody that was drunk had to leave." 

"In that case, Akane and Ibuki would BOTH have to leave!" 

"Akane and Ibuki live there." 

"MIKAN would have to leave!" 

"Mikan is dating Ibuki." Miu was surprised at their exchange- Junko had just said that nobody stood up to her before, and here was this girl, refuting everything Junko had to say. It was like a scary dance. Miu could only watch on, slowly chewing her burrito as she continued to listen.

"Well, I'm-" Junko gestured to Miu and stopped herself from saying anything further, as the three sorority girls watched Miu struggle to swallow the bits of burrito she had in her mouth, coughing half of it up behind her before turning with a sheepish grin and a thumbs up. "Uh-"

"She doesn't live there, but she's Maki's friend, and she can take her home. We have to go, Junko. The sorority could get suspended if the cops see us."

"Shut UP, Mukuro!" Junko yelled again before the four were illuminated by red and blue lights, worry crossing over their faces as they saw the remainder of the sorority girls filing into different cars, a collection of ubers and sober friends speeding away as the police lights got closer. Jogging back to Miu, Junko picked up her purse and kissed her on the cheek. "Leave that, and come on." Junko roughly tugged at her wrist and dragged Miu to Mukuro and Hiyoko, who in turn had started running towards Mukuro's car. As the other girls got into Mukuro's car, Junko suddenly stopped, stopping Miu along with her, and a smirk spread on her face as she changed directions and dragged Miu up the stairs towards Akane's apartment. 

"Wait! The cops are coming!" Miu argued, glancing back at Mukuro's car to catch the girl's cold glare as she left the complex. "Your friend-"

"She's not my friend." Junko shrugged and thrust the door to Akane's apartment open, revealing Ibuki, Mikan, Chiaki, Hajime, and Akane, all freaking out and rapidly cleaning the apartment. "Do you have sunglasses, Akane?" Junko shouted to the girl, who was frantically shoving solo cups into a garbage bag.

"WHO CARES?? HELP CLEAN OR LEAVE!!" Akane's tone was incredibly desperate. Miu felt a twang of guilt course through her- this was technically her doing, after all. Junko huffed in response and grabbed the two closest pairs of sunglasses on the kitchen counter, shoving one onto Miu's face and the other onto her own. Silencing Miu's protests, a sharp knock on the door made everyone in the apartment look at each other worriedly, and Junko waved her hand.

"Just a minute!" She said in a singsong voice before she once again dragged Miu out of the front door, bringing her face to face with two police officers. "Oh my gosh, hi, guys! How can we help you?" Miu had no idea what she was playing at here, but she was prepared to be FURIOUS once it was over, and she had gotten out of it.

"Just a few complaints about excessive noise. Mind if we come inside?" Two of the officers moved to open the door, and Junko stuck her hand out to stop them, instead taking a step away from the door to distance them further. 

"I have, like, nothing but respect for the police department, believe me, but if you guys don't have a warrant, or probable cause, I'm afraid that I CANNOT let you in, unfortunately!" Junko giggled, and Miu froze. How could she be so carefree in this type of situation? She literally chose to do this, to argue with police while high and drunk, instead of running away.

"Have you been drinking tonight, ma'am?" 

"I sure have! But I'm 21. As is everyone else in there. I'd be happy to show you my I.D. if you happened to come back with a warrant. But, you could just ask Kyoko Kirigiri if I'm lying or not. She's in my sorority, and she was here tonight too." Junko put her hand over her face in a dramatic show of false realization. "OMG! Wait, Kyoko's dad is actually JIN Kirigiri, the chief detective of the county! I can't believe that slipped my mind. I'm such a ditz sometimes! I'll just give him a call!" Junko smiled and whipped out her phone, moving to her contact list. The officers all shared a knowing look before turning back to Junko, who held her finger to the call button on her screen. "So, should I give him a ring?"

"No, that... won't be necessary. Keep it down or we'll have to come back." The tallest officer warned before motioning for the rest of the officers to follow him down the stairs, all of them grumbling about nepotism or spoiled kids or what have you as they left. Watching them drive away, Junko smiled at Miu and removed the random pair of sunglasses she had given her before while Miu just stood silently, mouth agape, unable to verbalize her thoughts due to both her shock at Junko's actions and her general lack of sobriety. 

"See? Even drunk, I can outsmart anybody." Junko bragged, hands on her hips in a display of confidence. Admittedly, yes, it was quite impressive, and unlike anything Miu had ever seen before. But it was also fucking terrifying.

"Why the glasses?" Miu managed to force out the simple question after many long moments of silence, and Junko giggled, removing her own sunglasses and pointing at her eyes. 

"We're high, dumbass. They'd have seen that."

"What if they asked for MY I.D?"

"Then you wouldn't have given it to them, because you weren't acting drunk and they didn't have a warrant." Junko shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "I've been around the block before, Miu. I've dealt with my fair share of cops. I'm in a fucking sorority." She stepped forward to kiss Miu on the cheek before handing her both pairs of sunglasses. 

"Are you leaving?"

"Yep!" Junko chirped, tilting her head and smiling at Miu for the umpteenth time that night. "I see Mukuro's car down there. She came back for me, the sweetheart, and I guess it would be kinda mean to keep her waiting after all this time!" Junko pointed at the parking lot beneath them, focusing on a jeep that was the same model as her own, only pitch black. 

"Yeah, I guess." Miu said lamely. 

"How do you feel?"

"Scared, I've hardly ever dealt with cops before-"

"No, stupid, the drugs."

"Oh. Yeah. I feel good still." Junko smiled as she heard this, twisting herself around in Miu's arms to twirl herself, like the two were ballroom dancing. The end result of the action left her holding one of Miu's hands, the other up in the air, the combined length of both of their arms between them.

"Cool!" Junko exclaimed before releasing Miu's hand from her own. Miu felt colder as a result. "Now. I meant what I said earlier. I will almost definitely not acknowledge that this happened in the morning. But I want to see you again. I hope you believe me when I say that. Maybe I'll see you...at the starbucks in the library, tomorrow at 3:15, when some of the girls and I will be finishing up the bake sale. It sure would be crazy if I happened to see you there. Kinda stalkery though!" 

"Will it always be a party or a food place when we see each other?"

"No! We'll be meeting in a bed MOST of the time."

"I think I want to date you." Miu spoke faster than she could think, unable to fully appreciate the gravity of her statement until it had already been said, filling the air with a static silence that burned the tips of her ears. Junko's eyebrows knit together, and Miu felt herself vanishing, sinking into the ground as she waited for the other girl to laugh in her face; but such humiliation never came, her mouth instead curled up into a small smile. She stared at the concrete beneath them until she felt Junko's hand on her waist, forcing her to look back up at the pink-haired girl before she stole her final kiss of the night from Miu. 

"We'll see." With that, Junko made her way towards the stairs, a hand waving over her shoulder as she left, adding "Tell Akane nobody's in trouble!" before bouncing down the stairs and towards the car. As Miu opened the door, she heard Junko say "Hey, ugly!", and she smiled so hard that her face hurt. She was so fucking rude. Such an absolutely awful person, in every conceivable way. 

Miu really wanted to date her. 

"Hey, where's Junko? What happened with the cops?" Akane rushed over to Miu, who stood still as she placed the sunglasses back down. When she turned to return Akane's stare, the older girl squinted, staring into Miu's eyes. "Are you high?" 

Miu could only laugh, and Ibuki stomped on the living room floor in frustration. "AND YOU DIDN'T INVITE IBUKI????" She whined, falling to both of her knees, her head moving to the carpeted floor dramatically. Mikan laughed and knelt down beside her. To their right, Hajime had Chiaki trapped in a bear hug, and Nagito-

wait. Nagito?? 

"What are you still doing here, Nagito?" Miu moved towards him, trying her best to keep a straight line going so she could hide how drunk she was. 

Nagito scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously, holding up his car keys for Miu to inspect. "Kokichi asked me to stay so I could drive you all home."

"Oh, no you don't!" Akane lurched forward and yanked the car keys from Nagito's hand. "You're all staying here, and helping me clean up. And YES, MIU, you're taking me to lunch again, and this time you'll ACTUALLY pay instead of running off with your mega-bitch girlfriend!" 

Miu felt a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. Girlfriend? Junko wasn't her _girlfriend_... 

Not yet, anyways, Miu thought to herself as she moved to help her friends clean up the hurricane of red-solo cups and spilled snack foods. 

_But we'll see about that._  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, who was that?" Mukuro finally broke the silence between them. Junko was absentmindedly staring out the window, counting the leaves on the trees they passed, angrily whirling her head towards the driver for interrupting her. 

"None of your business, fatty!" Mukuro smiled knowingly. It was so easy for her to tell when her sister was hiding something- she just wasn't used to Junko actually feeling the _need_ to hide something. Usually, the girl let all of her feelings be known, so that the other people around her would know how she wants them to think too.

"You both seem to like each other."

"For the last time, MOOkuro, shut your fat mouth and only speak when spoken to!! Now take me to fucking taco bell, since you BRUTALLY FORCED ME, like a crazy feral dog, to leave it by the pool!" Junko angrily fiddled with her seatbelt as Mukuro followed the orders she set out for her, pulling into the same taco bell that she had ordered from maybe an hour earlier. 

_I couldn't have been THAT obvious._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna make Miu's father the abusive one, but I thought it made more sense to make the primary abuser her mom, given her distrust towards junko and visceral reaction to her praise and attention. Since both of them turn out to be abusive anyway, maybe I'm just being stupid about it. Idk, sorry for making this so fucking angsty tho lol hopefully the fluff at the end made up for it


	7. Her little taco bell slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Child abuse, sexual assault !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't read if these will harm you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (OR, SKIP THE ITALICIZED BLOCKS OF TEXT!)

All things considered, her night could've gone worse. It really wasn't that bad that they had seen each other in such an emotionally vulnerable state. It wasn't like they professed their undying love for each other, or smothered each other in unnecessary PDA's like some of the other couples there (see: Sonia and Akane, who had gone from 0 to 100 with their mutual pining in the span of an hour.) It was discreet. _She_ was discreet.

Right?

"Hey, Junko!" Junko shook her thoughts aside when she heard Sayaka calling her name, happily running towards Junko with her hands full of bakery boxes. Trailing behind her were Mahiru and Hiyoko, the latter of which carrying only a single donut that hung out of her mouth cartoonishly as she clung to her redheaded girlfriend. Out of breath, Sayaka offered an innocent smile before setting the baked goods down on the small table that the library staff had brought out. Junko would absolutely never admit this, but Sayaka's planning for this stupid bake sale was at least adequate, seeing as she had rented a table AND the space. She'd never tell her that, though.

Unless she was drunk, apparently, because in that case she'll just admit every fucking thing she thinks-

"Junko? I didn't expect you to be here first." Hiyoko deadpanned as she approached, an apologetic look taking over her features almost immediately after she said it. It was a painfully predictable response at her unexpected timeliness. After all, Junko had only recently tamed her, and even now she was only trained to be less of a complete bitch to Junko and Mahiru. But for the time being, it was fine for the sheep to be predictable. At least her ease in firing back insults would take her mind off of things.

"Oh? You didn't?" Junko walked closer to Hiyoko, until they were only about a feet away from each other, Junko looming over the slightly shorter girl as she leant over the table to help arrange the food. In a single second, Junko brought Hiyoko to an upright position by her hair and quickly released her to snatch the donut from her mouth. "Well I didn't expect one of my sorority sisters to be such a piggy little fatso at a RECRUITMENT bake sale! Do you think we'll get more members if they see you porking out on the food you're supposed to be selling?" Junko nonchalantly tossed the donut onto the pavement beside them. Hiyoko watched it all unfold, but failed to answer. It was probably some combination of her being tired, her being hungover, and her just being scared of Junko, so the pink-haired girl decided to capitalize on all three by bringing her mouth centimeters away from Hiyoko's ears and shouting, "WELL, MICHELIN MAN? ANYTHING TO SAY?"

She still failed to respond. Junko sighed, and with a wave of her hand, Hiyoko was hurriedly placing the rest of the desserts onto the table, moving to the other side and basically cowering as she finished. Painfully predictable. Not just that, but incredibly BORING too. It was remarkable, really, how fascinated Junko was with the idea of being surprised, even outright disagreed with. Where most people would be uncomfortable, nervous, angry, Junko was strangely intrigued. It took a lot to surprise her nowadays. She had become far too accustomed to the idea that people would just bend to her will if she said something, or stated any sort of opinion, or issued any sort of request- and she was _right_ to be, because people DID treat her differently, _better_ , for so many years. Even Sonia, who was, for lack of a better word, her best non-related friend in high school, and a LITERAL princess, hardly ever pushed Junko against the grain.

Why were they even friends again?

Junko's senses suddenly reappeared, along with three other members of the sorority, all chatting amongst themselves and having a jolly good time. Mukuro had brought Sonia and Kirumi to assist them in the bake sale- why the fuck did so many people need to be at a bake sale? Is it so hard to take a dollar and give a cookie? Junko sighed again, much more audibly and exaperatedly this time, dragging her finger along the edge of the table.

"Jesus christ, did we need this much fucking food? Are there even this many people on campus?" Junko put her hands on her hips and leaned downwards slightly, her favorite position to employ when she wanted to make someone feel smaller or more stupid than her, and cocked her head as she looked into the scared girls' eyes. It made her feel like she was really talking to children, their lack of common sense and inability to respond. Even knowing that nobody would answer her, because there WAS no right answer, Junko continued to stare at them all before finally conceding and giving the table another once over. "You know, Aoi would LOVE this. It would be, like, a really good opportunity to make fun of her if she were here." Junko narrowed her eyes. "Wait, where the hell is she??? She hasn't done ANYTHING this semester!!! We DO have Panhellenic requirements, fatties!" 

"Junko, she's literally been on a study abroad for 3 months, we had a going away party-" Junko's subsequent glare, and it alone, silenced Mahiru mid sentence. Once she was sure that Mahiru wouldn't continue on her track of being right about something, Junko chuckled to herself, flipping her hand around so she could check the status of her manicure. 

That reaction was incredibly predictable, from start to finish. As soon as Junko criticized the amount of food that they had, she knew that nobody would respond to her, because she had already thrown Hiyoko's breakfast onto the ground like it was garbage. And garbage it was, Junko thought with a smile, turning to look at the discarded donut that was now being dragged away by squirrels. It was just a plain glazed donut. Why choose the most boring donut in the world, when they were literally carrying a flurry of other more complex donuts that would offer way more possibilities for reaction? Disgust, ecstasy, confusion, all miles better than simply re-experiencing such a familiar and common taste. Junko understood that she was fixating on the topic for almost no reason, singling Hiyoko out today for no reason other than her being the easiest target this time, but what else could she have done? It was only 2:30. There was a lot of time before she had to start worrying about Miu's arrival. She paused. _Does she even like donuts? Do we have something she likes?_

_Oh, fuck._

Junko pat down the front and the back of her skirt and her coat, frantically feeling around the outside of her pockets to find her phone. After not feeling anything, she turned around to find Mahiru standing in front of the chair where she had carefully sat her purse down. After a few blissfully ignorant moments, Mahiru felt Junko's eyes on her and turned to meet them, almost sprinting to the other side of the table when Junko finally surged forward to snatch the bag and tear her phone from the contents. 

"Junko, you really should clean out your purse. It takes you forever to find anything!" Sonia, chipper as ever and unaffected by Junko's sudden outburst, leaned forward with a cheeky smile. Junko didn't even bother to look at her, instead focusing on finding that one person to text while raising her pointer finger to Sonia's face. 

Oh, but wait, Junko thought to herself before typing out a message to the blonde. Technically, she had the girl in the palm of her hand. She had outright admitted that she wanted to date Junko last night. Junko didn't even bother to give her a concrete answer to it either. The night had devolved from Miu being really mad at her, to becoming Junko's little taco bell slut (if you can call emotional intimacy a slutty action, which Junko definitely did). _How desperate,_ Junko looked back up at Sonia, who was still looking intently at Junko, like she wanted something-

Oh, bingo.

"Sonia, dearest," Junko clicked the off button on her phone and set it down on the table, instead opting to grab Sonia's out of her hand.

"Hey!" Sonia lurched forward to stop her, but Junko stiffarmed her, forcing her backwards as Junko typed in the password. "How do you know my passwo-"

"I know ALL of your passwords." Junko shrugged and opened Sonia's messages. Akane was the last person she texted. "Geez, Sonia, horny much? You texted Akane, like, 30 times this morning!" 

"No I didn't!" Sonia's shock subsided and she managed to get next to Junko, watching her text Akane and doing nothing to stop her. "Why are you texting her?"

"Sonia, I'm JUST making sure that your gorilla-appetite girlfriend makes it over here in time to fork over her savings and hulk down $100 worth of baked goods. I DO have a kind heart, after all," Junko tutted, not once taking her eyes off the screen as she typed out her message.

Text Messages: Akane

Sonia: Hey babe, you coming to the bake sale? 

Akane: i told you i would, didn't i? did i mess up the times?

Akane: i'm so sorry Sonia i didnt mean to mess up the times

Akane: i'll make it up to you tonight i'm so sorry i really thought it ended at 3:15

Sonia: you're ok!!! stop apologizing!!

Junko rolled her eyes. This had long crossed the border between cute and pathetic.

Text Messages: Akane

Sonia: I was just making sure you were still coming! Make sure to bring everybody!

Akane: Even Ibuki?

Sonia: ESPECIALLY Ibuki. Kaito, Maki, Miu, and Mikan too.

Akane: Kaito and Maki left, but I can bring Miu and Mikan.

Akane: At the very least I can bring Miu, she said she was going to the library after lunch anyways. Probably trying to fuck w Junko again

Sonia: Cute! You can tell her that Junko is here

"Ooooohhhhh. Okay. All you had to do was ask me, and I'd have done that for you." It was Sonia's turn to roll her eyes as she turned back towards the table, where Mahiru, Mukuro, and Kirumi were all hard at work selling their desserts. Hiyoko, standing off to the side in front of the table, would occasionally pull aside some of the prettier or richer looking girls to advertise pledging the sorority.

"You forget yourself, Sonia," Junko warned, looking up briefly to give Sonia a warning glare. "I could ruin your relationship in literally two seconds. Don't test my patience." Predictably, Sonia didn't fight back, only sighing to herself and returning to the sale. _How disappointing._

Text Messages: Akane

Akane: I did, and we're on our way now lol 

Akane: as my gf you have to promise me something

Sonia: I already paid for a few treats for you

Akane: thank god im broke

Akane: but no

Akane: I need you to promise me that Junko won't mentally destroy Miu bc you might think Junko has a checkered past but Miu's is like mad disturbing

Junko's mind went blank. Disturbing? I guess that made sense. She had such rapid mood swings, mood swings that were triggered by such small or seemingly innocent things. How she could go from extremely confident to a shivering mess in response to jest was definitely a sign of...something. Junko had just liked it so much that she hadn't really put together the possible reasons WHY Miu might act that way. Junko almost smiled at the thought of Miu's rapid changes; they were a lot like her own, unpredictable and volatile. Junko had found that even when Miu shrunk down, shoulders slouched and her knees bent, with that deer in the headlights type of look in her eyes, that she wasn't ever able to immediately know if Miu would say something submissive or completely vulgar. She'd know after a few seconds, sure, because Miu had already started saying whatever it was she wanted to say, but she was more often than not surprised by the response. It made her want to stay around her, it made her want to test her more and study her reactions like she was a chemical. But it would be hard to do that if Akane was always wandering about, worrying about Miu's apparent trauma. Everyone had SOME kind of trauma, what the hell happened to her that was so shockingly bad?

Could it really have been worse than Junko?

No, no. Junko had never been one to wallow in self pity. It was stupid and self-indulgent in the way that she couldn't appreciate from anyone.

Text Messages: Akane

Sonia: I can try. C u soon

With that, Junko shoved Sonia's phone in her hands and sat down where her purse had been, arms crossed, back to waiting like some bored bitch. She WAS bored, though, and she had time to kill before they both got there. _What are we gonna go do?_

_What the **fuck** happened to her that was so bad?_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Junko loved the beach._

_It wasn't often that her family was able to make that trek to the beach, given their landlocked hometown and the extreme nature of her parents' careers. Regardless, every chance they got, the small family of four piled themselves into one of their cars and just drove, hours and hours passing, Mukuro and Junko falling asleep on top of each other in the backseat, until they finally reached the crowded beach. It was always full of other families, couples on dates, and just random groups of friends having fun with each other, reminding each other to reapply sunscreen and to be careful swimming- it was a small paradise._

_She primarily loved the water. She could never say no when Mukuro asked her to swim with her, most of the time just asking herself, finding any excuse she could to go play in the waves. For a short time, she thought she'd be a lifeguard._

_That didn't last long, though._

_She was 11. The sun was shining brightly, and light bounced off of the roaring waves as children boogie boarded, surfed and swam. They had only just arrived, and Junko wanted nothing more than to join them. Grabbing Mukuro's wrist, she started to sprint excitedly towards the waves, stopped only when she ran into the torso of a younger lifeguard._

_"Hey! No running allowed!" The boy was young, but older than Junko. Maybe 14 or 15. His eyes softened when he laid eyes on Junko, who looked up at him innocently, her eyes squinting from the sunlight that framed his head. "Where are your parents?" He scanned the area behind them, as did Junko and Mukuro. Their parents weren't anywhere in sight. Did Junko really run that fast? "Hey, you. Why don't you go look for them? Tell them me and your sister are in the tower here." He gestured to his left, where a large lifeguard's tower stood, the base marked by a door on one side and a ladder on the other. Mukuro nodded, and ran in the direction from where they came, leaving Junko to be gently led by this boy through the door of the lifeguard tower's base. It smelled like the beach and conditioned air- it was actually quite cold, but Junko couldn't bring herself to say so. The boy smiled at her and sat her down on a small brown couch, waiting for her to do so before sitting down himself. "How old are you?"_

_"It's cold in here." Junko finally mumbled, disturbed for some reason at the boy's question. He smiled again, and his right hand drifted towards Junko's swimsuit. When Junko looked back at him, she saw his other hand palming at his own crotch. She froze._

_"Here. I'm going to give you a gift really quick before your parents get here. You can't tell them though, ok? It's our secret." Junko remained silent as he chuckled and pulled it out. "Yeah, you're a good girl. You're so pretty. Boys probably love you, huh? More girls should be quiet like you."_

_She blacked out. The next thing she knew, she was in the car, leaving her favorite place as quickly as she got there._

_Junko was 11, when she learned that she needed to speak in order to be heard. And she wanted nothing more than to be heard._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heyo!" 

Jesus fucking christ, Junko, get yourself together.

Junko forced herself to smile before she looked up, so that her faux happiness would be the first thing that Miu saw. She didn't care how Miu felt about it. It made HER feel safer, less vulnerable, less alone. 

She's overthinking this.

Akane's greeting sounded close, given how it reverberated in Junko's ears in a tinnitus-like reaction, but in actuality she was about 50 feet away, across the parking lot with Miu, Ibuki, and Mikan all in tow as she approached the table. She was clearly pretty excited, basically jogging and dragging the girls along with her. Well, no point in waiting. Junko shot up from her seat, looping her purse around her shoulder and randomly grabbing for a pastry before making her way over to the other group. 

"Seeya, losers. Try not to be so fucking irritating next time I see you!" Junko cheerily waved goodbye and picked up her pace. As they got closer to each other, Miu stopped walking, while the others surged forward to get the last of the dwindling pastries. Akane could be heard complaining in the near distance as Junko reached her hand out, offering Miu the random food she had grabbed. "Hey, you! I saved this for you."

"....What is it?" Miu cocked her head to the side, fixated on the little dough ring Junko was giving her. It was normal enough in appearance, but the frosting blended multiple colors together in a tie dye type of pattern, small golden flecks sprinkled across the top. Leave it to Sayaka to buy the weirdest fucking donuts she could find. Junko was hardly surprised by that-she was far more surprised by what she said in response. 

"Hm, I dunno. Wanna try it together?" Miu's eyes met hers and gave off the same nervous child vibe that Junko had raved to herself about before. She smiled and took a step forward, closing most of the different between her and the younger girl before opening her mouth and taking a generous bite out of the donut. Miu's intense expression seemed to soften a little at that-we definitely couldn't have that- so, in a desperate attempt to fluster her into her personality change, Junko squeezed Miu's jaw until her mouth opened, abruptly shoving the other end of her bite into Miu's mouth. They looked like an incredibly awkward, albeit super sexy, lady and the tramp personification. Miu's blush took over her face to the point where her skin was darker than her deep pink school top, quickly biting down to separate them from each other and swallowing. Having succeeded, Junko grinned and started egging her on. "How was that then? Good enough for ya?"

"I-t..it w-was..." Oh, so she was nervous. That was probably more predictable that Junko cared for. "You can't just do that to someone, ya fuckin perv! At least take me to dinner first!" And just like that, Junko was the one taking a cautious step back, Miu's finger jutting into her sternum. 

"Didn't I do that already?" Junko's grin was impossibly wide. Miu slowly removed her finger and stood back up, resuming her position as the taller one, before a smile of her own spread across her face. What? That wasn't supposed to-

"Here I was, thinking you'd pretend to forget about all that last night!" Miu laughed, and Junko's smile fell completely. Noticing this, Miu just laughed again. "Aw, come on, no need to be so mad! You're the one who messed up, not me!"

"I don't mess up."

"You just did. It's okay to make mistakes. Not everyone can be a girl genius like myself!"

"Your mother made a mistake." Junko huffed to herself, tossing the rest of her stolen gift at the back of another student's head. He whipped around in a panic, eyes landing on Miu and Junko and suddenly darkening like he had laid eyes on a serial killer. "Yes, fat head????? Can't you see we're in the middle of a fucking conversation???"

"You just-"

"For the LOVE of GOD," Junko screamed at the sky before returning her attention to the boy in front of them. "GO HOME, STUPID! NOBODY THREW A DONUT AT YOUR HEAD!!!" 

"BUT I DIDN'T EVEN SAY-"

"God damnit, just fucking leave already, you ugly twink!" Junko's lips curled upwards at the sound of the inventor's voice. This technically counted as her standing up for Junko, didn't it? How sweet. She probably would've mentioned that too, if the guy in front of them hadn't made such a fuss about leaving. 

Junko really didn't like men all that much. 

Straight ones, anyway. 

As he walked away, Miu turned back to Junko, arms crossed and her weight on her left leg, so her left hip jutted outwards. It was actually a pretty sexy position. She'd have to do that herself sometime. "You were saying?"

Junko smiled wryly. "I WaS sAyInG..." She mocked, rolling her eyes to harden the blow. Miu looked unaffected. Junko suddenly realized that she actually wasn't saying anything before she hit the guy. "That we should leave these losers here and go do something cool. What do you think?" 

"I think it was more like, 'your mom made a mistake when she gave birth to you', but sure, I'll bite. I actually am not able to go anywhere right now. I have a calc 3 exam tomorrow and I spent the whole weekend having sex and getting drunk with gay people." Miu glanced at her nails and Junko felt a white hot rage course through her veins. She was acting like nothing had happened because she expected Junko to act that way, and pounced on the opportunity to switch the roles when Junko had fucked it up. She had essentially won this conversation already by rejecting Junko's proposition. She felt sick to her stomach. She lost? She NEVER lost. Just the thought of admitting defeat, running back to her dorm with nothing better to do that day, all because of a girl who had LITERALLY TOLD HER that she wanted to date her-

Junko LOVED it.

"Is... that really such a bad way to spend your weekend?" Her throat suddenly felt a little dry. This was not at all what she had imagined for this afternoon. "You really would rather do nerd math instead of hanging out with me? Maybe I should just give that Pi Kap girl a call-"

"Well, I didn't say that!" The playing field was even again, Miu gripping a strand of her hair nervously at Junko's suggestion. "I just need to pass this exam! I'll be free tomorrow."

"Well, what if I want to hang out now?" 

"T-then call your little sorority slut! But you know she won't compare to the legend that is ME!" It was a weird combination of confidence and nervousness as Miu bragged about herself. Her body language indicated that she didn't believe everything she was saying, but her words came out incredibly determined, save for the stutter start.

Junko giggled, and opted against a verbal response, instead just stepping forward and planting a kiss on the corner of Miu's mouth. She had chosen the location because she figured Miu would become flustered by the action, because it was so close yet so far; she surprised Junko when she reconnected their lips in a fiery full-on kiss, her hands running down the lengths of Junko's arms before she had the foresight to jump away from the blonde. They were in front of people, they were in front of _her_ people, how could Miu do something so stupid, so absolutely fucking reckless, with no regard for Junko's personal status among her sorority sisters? It was like she didn't even care to solidify Junko's position as head bitch of the household.

"So do you want to meet for dinner, or something?" Junko asked, mimicking Miu's earlier position and twisting some of her pigtail in her hand. It may be better for her to simply concede and pretend to like it. It usually was, anyways. 

"Again, I have an exam tomorrow, so not tonight. But..."

"But? Spit it out!" She wasn't really used to the submissive role.

"B-b-but... I'm free... t-tomorrow night..." Junko remained silent as Miu praddled on. "D-don't go and think this means I like you or something! I'm only agreeing to do it because you asked me first! If you don't respond in 3 seconds, consider this goodbye! 3!" 

"Okay, freak, relax! I'll meet with you tomorrow night! For fucks sake." She huffed and looked at the ground. She liked that Miu challenged her expectations, but even so, she hated being rejected by anyone. This was the first time it had ever happened to her. She wasn't a fan. 

"Cool! Text you later nerd!" Miu laughed boisterously before dragging Junko to the baked goods table. Junko felt her own face heat up, and she was sure that she was blushing.

This was NOT ok. 

"Mikan! Come on! I need you to run through the calc concepts with me." Miu jutted a thumb over her shoulder, towards the entrance to the library. Mikan shot her a confused look before glancing at Junko, cowering in fear, and running to the entrance like she was covering herself from a heavy rain. Junko said nothing. That was pretty on-par for Mikan. Ibuki and Akane shoved the last of their pastries in their faces before offering their goodbyes, Akane giving Sonia a sweet little kiss before following Ibuki inside. Before Miu went inside, she turned to Junko and, in a manner strikingly similar to their first goodbye, she wiggled her fingers and winked before disappearing through the doors. The sorority girls all stood in silence, mostly just afraid of saying anything because of Junko's clearly volatile state, her red nails digging deep enough into her palms to draw blood. Miu had actually gotten the best of her. 3 days they had known each other, and Miu already knew enough about Junko and her mannerisms to get the upper hand in an interaction. It was like the stomach flu. It was a relief to finally let go, but it made her all the more anxious for the next time she would have to do this. 

ANXIOUS? FUCK no. Junko Enoshima did not get anxious. Junko Enoshima did not lose. And most importantly, Junko Enoshima was never fully outsmarted.

One breath in, one breath out. She turned to face them.

"You're all absolutely fucking useless. One of you whores call Kaito and tell him we're having a mixer at the frat house tomorrow night, whether he likes it or not."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"U-uh, M-miu?"

"What's up, Nurse Jack-Me?" Miu pressed the elevator button to the third floor and turned to grin at her friends, quickly faltering when she saw Mikan's confused face. "Get it, like Nurse Jackie, Nurse Jack me?" 

"Y-yes. I w-was just w-wondering. W-why are we going in the library? W-we took calc 3 last s-semester, and I have no h-homework..." Mikan touched the tips of her pointer fingers together and looked at the elevator floor. Miu just smiled.

"I'm trying to win this stupid game, Mikan! Don't be such a buzzkill. Let me use your laptop, I want to play Minecraft."

"You have no homework? I have a fuckton."

"So do I. I think it's easier if we just ignore it."


	8. Who's the busty beautiful girl genius now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this a good mix of fluff and plot. Hopefully it's ok!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is shorter than normal! A bit of writers block on this story. I'm working on it!

"You know, the unbelievable part about this is the fact that I actually agreed to come. I should be planning out a mixer, you know." Junko huffed to herself. She had surprised even herself when she agreed to Miu's proposition to take her to lunch this morning, after crafting out what was essentially the perfect plan to regain the upper hand in their little cat-and-mouse game through a date party. She had meant to say no when she had initially received the text, but after five minutes of just staring at it, trying her damndest to analyze the possible outcomes, she conceded. It was essentially what she was going to do with her yesterday until she said she needed to study.

Miu's bright smile illuminated the small booth that they sat at, her arms crossed and leaning on the table as she stared at Junko's confused and somewhat disgusted expression. The pink haired girl picked up one of the paper napkins provided to them by their server and promptly let it fall back down, studying the condiments and dressings that the table provided by the bottle before turning back to Miu with her trademarked blank stare. After a moment, she allowed it to become a teasing grin. "But hey, when a girl BEGS to take you to lunch, it's impossible to say no!"

"B-beg???" Miu's smile fell immediately, and she retreated into a curled up defensive position. Junko nodded and leaned towards her, her smile growing as if her smile powered up when Miu's simmered down. "I did not BEG you! If anything, you begged ME yesterday to drop what I had to study! I'm doing YOU a favor!" That certainly did it- Junko retreated slightly before regaining her original faux sense of composure. 

"I sure did, and I wish you had listened, because I'd have taken you somewhere much less..." She waved her hand in the air, searching for a word to use. "Dollar-store."

"I-...I like it. We can go somewhere else, though." Miu began hastily grabbing for her things, and Junko felt that once-in-a-lifetime pang of minor guilt. She reached out to stop the frantic ministrations of the girl across from her, gripping her wrist and forcing her to make eye contact. It was a big thing with them, avoiding each other's eyes until it was absolutely necessary or it was forced upon them. Junko made that a habit for many of her hook-ups. But whenever she'd embarrass someone before, it never really mattered to her if they felt bad about it, or if she had hit a soft spot. Feeling guilty for doing something she had done forever, to someone she had only known for 3 days and only intended to have sex with, seemed irrational. 

"No, sit down." After looking into her eyes for a moment to see if it was a trick, they both sat back down. Junko sighed. "Sorry. It's cool, it's a cool little place. I... I like pancakes, so..." She trailed off, reading the menu to herself. "Yeah, pancakes. That's what I'm gonna get."

"A-....any particular kind?" Miu all but whispered. Junko barely caught it. 

"You know, I don't know. Do you have any recommendations, sexy?" Placing her chin in her palm, she stared the blonde down, who was still looking down at the menu herself, only out of nervousness rather than actually reading it. She looked sad, even. Junko was not enjoying the feeling of guilt so far. "You look cute today, you know. I like the whole e-girl kind of vibe you're giving off with the boots and the skirt."

Miu's blush spread across the entirety of her face, even creeping onto her neck. She smoothed her skirt out on her legs and returned Junko's gaze with her own blank expression. "We really can go, Junko." 

"No, I don't want to. Come on, doll, you know I tease." 

"You sounded ser-"

"I wasn't." She was. But it couldn't possibly be HER fault that her parents had never taken her to a restaurant with less than two michelin stars. In reality, she shouldn't have been so surprised about Miu's choice in restaurant. It was like an IHOP kind of place, except it wasn't a chain and it was open 24 hours, right by campus- engineering majors pulling all nighters usually talked about places like this, but she was often too busy bullying them into submission to care about where they liked to drink coffee at 9pm on a Tuesday. "But next time, you'll have to let me take you to one of my spots. It's only fair, huh?"

"N-Next time?" Miu looked startled at the choice of words.

Junko blinked. She opened her mouth and tried to develop some sort of snippy reply, but to no avail, leaving her weirdly gesticulating her silence with her hands for what felt like days before the waitress came to their table. 

"What can I get for you guys today?" 

Deciding to not run the risk of awkward silence by looking at Miu again, Junko quickly jumped in, "I'll have the regular pancakes please, and if I could get a vanilla latte or something, that would be great."

The waitress squinted her eyes. "We have black coffee and vanilla creamer. Go nuts. How about you?"

"I'll have the steak and eggs, please, and a coffee too." 

Junko scoffed as the waitress walked leisurely towards the kitchen. "Go Nuts??? I'll sure as shit go nuts." She crossed her arms across her chest defiantly before smiling at the girl across from her. "Steak and eggs, huh? Training for a powerlifting competition, champ?"

"I've been eating a lot of sweet shit lately, I just needed a bit of meat in my life." Miu smirked, largely to herself. "You'd know what I mean, huh? Being president of a sorority must mean you have access to a LOOOOOT of sausage."

"That must be why you taste so sweet!" Junko winked, and the smirk dissipated. "Anyways, I don't like guys all that much. I liked one, when I was in high school, but that was different." She momentarily allowed herself to remember her childhood friend and teenage love Yasuke, who had left their city to go to the most prestigious pre-medical program in the country. What a fucking nerd.

"Wh-what, you think he turned you off to men or somethin?" 

Junko sighed. Not yet. "Are YOU a lesbian, Miu?" 

"Wh-what??? H-how does that relate?" 

"Well, you seem awful interested in MY love life. But I know nothing about your life AT ALL, let alone your love life. So, are you a lesbian? Have you always been a lesbian?" 

"Wh-I-Huh-" Miu began sputtering and Junko's smile grew. "I'm not a lesbian, per se... and you...are the...only...you know..." 

"Oh, holy shit, really?" This struck Junko as a genuine surprise. The way Miu behaved while intoxicated, and when they were having sex, didn't strick Junko as virginal at all- at most she at first just appeared submissive, just like every other one of Junko's hookups. "I wouldn't have guessed. That's crazy. Have you never wanted to before me?"

"I never said that." Miu looked out of the window beside them with a bit of a pout.

"Oh, quit your sulking. That's not a bad thing. In fact, it's a refreshing change from the sorority sluts I have to deal with. You know how much plan B I've bought this semester alone?" Junko extended her hand across the table to rest atop Miu's, a comforting action greatly contrasting from her usual character. Realizing this, Junko wanted to move her hand back, but she instead allowed it to slip under Miu's and squeeze, effectively holding her hand on the table. When she didn't feel Miu squeeze back, she damn near rolled her eyes, but kept her composure and giggled instead. "To answer your question, yes, it's a sausage fest, but it's annoying. I have to plan another date party soon, probably this Saturday, and it's gonna kill me, how boring it is to just sit around and watch them all drink. I'd love it if you came, actually."

"It's Monday, and you're inviting me to a date party on Saturday?"

"Why is that part an issue here?"

"Is this an actual date? Or-"

"Oh, I-"

"Food's ready!" Saved by the skin of her teeth yet another time today, the waitress set down their food and drinks in front of them, offering another thing to focus on instead of the possibility of dating. The pair ate in silence, the weight of both Junko and Miu's questions hanging heavily in the air until after they left the restaurant. Even as they sat in Junko's car, pop music blaring in their ears as she drove to the front of Miu's dorm, the implications and possibilities that stemmed from both of the girls' propositions sat squarely in the middle of their minds. Junko brought the car to park and turned to Miu, who had refused to make eye contact with her in the entirety of the time since.

"Miu-"

"I think I'm going to go ahead and just say no to the date party." Miu shrugged as she unbuckled her seatbelt and started hopping out of the car. Unable to stop her from where she was sitting, Junko hurriedly jumped out of the car herself, jogging to catch up to the speedwalking blonde. 

"Wait, why??" Once she reached Miu, she grabbed her shoulder, resulting in Miu turning around to face her with a tired smile.

"Don't make me say it."

"Say WHAT?"

"You clearly don't want to date me, right? It's just another excuse to lead me on and use my reactions as some sort of surprise porn for you. I....I'm starting to get feelings for you, and you don't feel the same way." 

Junko removed her hand and stepped backwards. Miu nodded to herself and let out a pained laugh, that sounded more like a choked breath than anything. "I know you like surprises and everything, Junko, but I'm getting tired of this. I know it's only been 3 days and I'm being weird about it, so I'm just gonna end it here altogether. I've experienced more emotional ups and downs with you than I have in a LONG time, and I'm worn the fuck out. I'm too tired to even be embarrassed about what I'm saying. It'd be best if we just stopped talking. Have fun this Saturday."

There was so much Junko had to say in response. It WAS fast, for sure, but it wasn't completely far off, and they knew enough about each other by this point to reject the possibility that it was just the thrill of a new person that made them so crazy about each other. She wanted to draw the girl towards her and just take her home with her, tell her everything that had ever happened to her and everything she had ever done, and she wanted to know everything about her in return that made her this way. She wanted to ask her to bear with her while she adjusted to finally feeling something for someone again. She wanted to express how insanely difficult it was for her to let herself like someone and be vulnerable with someone with the looming possibility that they'll dislike her and leave her.

But she couldn't say anything, her arms hanging annoyingly at her sides as she watched the first girl that she had ever felt anything other than desire for walk towards her dormitory and enter the building, not once turning to see Junko's face, not to show her own, nothing. Just closed glass doors and Junko's surprisingly hurt feelings surfacing in the form of a single tear, which Junko promptly wiped away once she entered the safety of her car.

Maybe it was better this way, Junko thought to herself. Maybe she had a point in ending it there, since Junko was so unwilling to actually commit. If she left it alone, she could probably hook up with someone new this weekend, even tonight if she really tried. She could avoid all of this emotional bullshit for the rest of her life, and never commit to anybody for any reason, living her life entirely for herself like she had always planned. So yeah, maybe it was better that Miu gave up on this now.

"Oh please." Junko laughed to herself, allowing a few more tears to roll down her face, before she turned her volume up so loud that it practically broke her car speakers. "We play by my rules." 

With a swift swipe of her finger, she started typing out a text to Sonia. 

"Who's the busty beautiful genius girl now?"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Akane, check out this text from Junko." Sonia twisted excitedly and shoved her phone in Akane's face, moving her body so that the two were cuddling rather than spooning. Akane's eyes flickered across the screen before they suddenly rolled up back into her head with an exaggerated groan, to which Sonia swatted her on the chest and snatched her phone back. "I think we should help her out."

"Junko has been kind of a bitch to Miu though, and now I have to deal with sad mopey Miu holing herself up in the lab all day and night trying to build weird shit to take her mind off of things." She sighed again and shrugged, an action that proved much harder with the entire weight of her girlfriend on her body. When Sonia turned to her with a pitiful expression painting her face, she slapped her hand over her eyes, hugging Sonia closer to herself in the process. "I guess I'll do it if you do. That means we have to tell everyone else though, so like, Ibuki, Mikan, Kokichi..."

"Oh, that one might prove difficult indeed. Maybe I can tell Nagito to take Kokichi out on a date so he doesn't spoil anything."

"We can do the same for Kaede and her emo boyfriend, and Kaito and his emo girlfriend... and I think that's everyone..."

"Chiaki and Hajime."

"Oh, please, they only hang out when people ask them, they never ask anybody else. We don't need to worry about them. But, with all this WORK in mind, is Junko offering any sort of...reward? Maybe...food, perhaps?" Akane's poor attempt at subtlety failed, and Sonia laughed airily as she twisted them around once again so that she was straddling the gymnast beneath her. 

"I think I can come up with some kind of a reward for you if it all works."


End file.
